Ai no Sasuke
by yukino 15
Summary: an introduction of the main characters... sasuke has eyes on only one girl who happened to be his best friend... how will he confess his love now that he has two rivals? first person of most chapters: Sasuke... i first posted this as destroyed hopes
1. Destroyed Hopes

**Destroyed Hopes**

On one snowy night, a child was born. It was December 23. Another member from the Kaede family has been added. "Since it's December and the snow is falling down, let's call her Yukino," the father, Kaede Moriya, exclaimed. The two year old Haku came in the room just in time to see his little sister. His smile widened as he saw her being held by their mother's hands.

Yukino grew together with Haku. They played together outside while their parents work. Sometimes, they help their parents in work and chores. They lived their life happily and contented, even though they are poor.

On one tiresome afternoon, they stopped from work to have some rest. They went to the river to wash their hands. He unexpectedly discovered that he can manipulate the water. He caught Yukino's attention as she looked at Haku. "Why don't you try it?" he asked. Yukino turned to the water and took water into her hands. She was as amazed as Haku. They have the similar abilities, manipulating water. They saw their mother, Kaede Natsumi, and called her. Their mother's eyes widened as she saw what her children could do. She suddenly spanked both her children angrily, "Why do you have this!" She cried, "I'm so sorry." However, Moriya completely saw what happened. His eyes are now raging in fire, "You will pay for this Natsumi." Then, he went to the town.

"So she's the one that's causing bad luck in this town," a man said. Kaede Moriya told the story of what he has seen a while ago, "I can't believe that she didn't told me that she has a advanced bloodline!" he said, clenching his teeth in anger and confusion. "Let's kill them before the bloodline spreads throughout the town," another man said. All of them, the men in the village, brought with them their weapon to be used to kill of what they called 'the cause of wars.'

The door banged open. The three other members of the Kaede family have just finished eating dinner. Kaede Moriya came into the house with the villager's men. Haku and Yukino were grabbed by two men. "Why are you doing this, Moriya?" their mother asked. Their father's warm tears streamed down his face, "I have to do this, Natsumi." And with that he struck the knife through Kaede Natsumi's chest, thus, ending her life. Haku and Yukino became frightened and struggled to escape.

Haku was dragged to the front of Moriya. Haku could feel his body shake with fear, until he saw his father crying, _What's happening here?_ he thought, _Why is Ottou-san crying? Why is he trying to kill us?_ Their father didn't want to waste time. He took another knife and attempted to strike Haku through his chest. In a split of a second, he made giant icicles that completely destroyed the house.

"What have I done?" he asked himself, "Why did I kill Ottou-san and Yukino?" He sobbed as he took one last look at the destroyed house.

After a while, a Konoha ninja saw the destroyed house. Curious if someone survived, he went inside to look. He saw a little girl, who is breathing heavily and wounded all over her body. It was Yukino. The ninja carried her and went to the hospital.

Yukino's consciousness came back. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. She saw a ninja sitting beside her, reading a little book. The man saw her and smiled, "Are you feeling fine, kid? You were heavily wounded the last three nights I took you at the hospital back at the Water Country." Yukino just stared at the man, unable to say anything. He just continued, "I'm Hatake Kakashi. Nice to meet you." "What happened?" she asked. Kakashi frowned, "I saw you in a house. I brought you here to give you proper treatment. I saw a man and a woman with a knife struck at her chest. They're both dead. I gave them the proper burial near the house. There are also other men but I am unable to reach because of the icicles. I'm sorry of what happened." Yukino bit her lip to stop herself from crying, "My parents are dead and there's no doubt that my brother is dead too." A tear rolled down her cheek. Kakashi reaches to lock her in his arms, "Don't worry. It's all right. I'm here."

After a week, Kakashi and Yukino went to the grave of the Kaede parents. They offered flowers to each of their graves. "From now on, I will be your child's caretaker," Kakashi spoke, "I will take care of her so you can rest together in peace." Yukino looked up at Kakashi. Two birds from a tree not far from there flew together towards the beautiful sky. "I won't let you down," Kakashi looked at the birds then to Yukino.

After weeks passes by, Kakashi and Yukino headed forth to The Fire Country. "The place is lively. I know you would like it there," Kakashi explained, "There are many other kids your age who're nice and friendly. I'm sure that they wanted you to be their friend." Yukino smiled slightly and nodded. He saw her and smiled back that made her blush.

It's the second day of classes at the ninja academy. All of us are waiting for our sensei. The class gets noisier, thinking that Iruka-sensei isn't coming. The front door slid open and Iruka-sensei entered with a girl following him from behind. "Sorry everyone. I'm a little late," he said, "By the way, I would like all of you to meet our new student, Kaede Yukino." She smiled and took a bow, "I'm Kaede Yukino. Nice to meet you all." "Yukino," Iruka-sensei said, "You can sit on the empty chair over there beside Sasuke." I blushed, _What has come into me?_ She sat beside me after Iruka-sensei started to discuss. I looked at her, "Nice to meet you too, Yukino."

After a long and boring lecture is our recess. As I noticed, Yukino went off alone. I approached her saying, "Would you like me to show you around?" She nodded. _It's unusual for me to be friendly,_ I thought. "You're Sasuke, right?" she asked. I nodded, "Uchiha Sasuke is my full name." "Then, can I call you Sasuke-kun?" she asked shyly. I nodded once more, "Either Sasuke or Uchiha is fine with me."

Reiji: I'll call you idiot, Sasuke.

Neji: (nods) It suits you well.

Sasuke: (rolls his eyes) Hn! Mind your own business!

"I'm from a foreign country that's why I don't know anybody here yet," Yukino told me. "I see," then I asked, "What brings you here?" "Kakashi-san brought me here," she replied, "Back then at the Kirigakure, he saved me." "What happened?" I asked once more. She looked down, "Ottou-san killed Oka-san and Onii-san and tried to kill me too," she turned to me, "It's because of our advance bloodline. You know that?" I nodded, "It is said that those who have advanced bloodline causes wars. But here, in Konoha, we don't do those." Her eyes widened in surprise, "Really?" I smiled, "Don't worry. Konoha is a peaceful village." She smiled back as I blushed, _Damn! She's cute!_ "You look better with long hair." "Onii-san used to say that too," she said. "Sorry I didn't mean to offend you," I apologized. She shook her head, "No, it's alright."

Reiji: So that's why—

Neji: --Yukino has long hair—

Neji & Reiji: That means she likes Sasuke at that time?

Sasuke: (shrugs and looks at Yukino)

Yukino: (blushes) Not really.

Reiji: (sighs) Good. There's still space for the both of us to be inserted in the story

Sasuke: Kono--! The story is only for the both of us.

Neji: You're out of luck.

Reiji: I just called Yukino-sama and she said that she will.

Sasuke: Did you plan this or what?

---

Translations:

Kirigakure

Village Hidden in the Mist.

"Kono--!"

"Why you--!"

-kun

Informal and intimate honorific primarily used for males. It is used by superiors in addressing inferiors, by males of roughly the same age and status in addressing each other, and in addressing male children. In business settings young women may also be addressed as _kun_ by older male superiors.

Oka-san

Mother.

Onii-san

Elder Brother.

Ottou-san

Father.

-sama

Honorific. Usually means "Master" or "Mistress."

-san

Honorific. Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Ms.," "Miss," etc., but used extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent.


	2. Information

**Information**

**Kaede Yukino**

Age: 12

Birthday: December 23

Height: 150 cm

Weight: 35 kg

Hair Color: Black Brown

Eye Color: Black Blue

Blood type: O

Special Feature: 2nd best rookie of their year next to Sasuke; possess a bloodline limit from the Kaede clan (my made-up clan for the Haku's clan since they don't have a surname); a heartthrob by guys around her age

Personality: A very dependable ninja. She doesn't like quarrels and tragedy. She's quite sensitive and is pretty smart with a photographic memory.

**Hiroaki Reiji**

Age: 12

Birthday: May 12

Height: 154 cm

Weight: 43.9 kg

Hair Color: Khaki

Eye Color: Blue

Blood type: A

Special Features: Has a Chinese blood, inherited from his father; second heartthrob by girls around his age; skilled in hand to hand combat

Personality: A moody and somewhat boastful ninja. However, most of the times, he is serious and strong.

**Seki Orikasa**

Age: 12

Birthday: July 1

Height: 153 cm

Weight: 40 kg

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Violet

Blood type: AB

Special Features: sharp shooter; a close friend of Kiba

Personality: A happy go lucky guy, very strategic, trustworthy and friendly. He fights along with his cat, Aya, during battles. He is fit for the role as a leader of the group.

**Ran Yuuki**

Age: 27

Birthday: January 1

Height: 185 cm

Weight: 78 kg

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Green

Blood type: B

Special features: grandson of the Nidaime Hokage

Personality: A strict Jounin and makes up his mind quickly, that's why some people call him stubborn. He is a friend of Kakashi since they were 9.

---

Translations:

Nidaime

Second Generation/Second


	3. Most Wondeful Gift

**Most Wonderful Gift**

Seki: Welcome to my chapter story of myself. I hope that you'll like it!

I'm staying over the roof, remembering the times I had when I was four with my brother, Kenji…

_**Flashback**_

"You should be more careful next time, Seki-chan," Kenji said as he carries me to home. I made a face, "I can't help it," I snapped, "Hey, I heard that you passed the Chuunin exam. Congratulations, Onii-san!" He laughed, "Thanks." I smiled, _Onii-san is the only one who's really close to me, unlike my friends who treated me like an outcast._ "Seki-chan, is something bothering you?" he worriedly asked. "Uh… N-No. I'm just glad that you're my brother," I hugged him.

Kenji entered my room, "Stay in bed. Here's some ice," he put the ice bag on my twisted ankle, "How you feeling?" "It still hurts," I replied. "Don't worry. You'll be fine soon," he reassured me. I nodded, "Thank you, Onii-san." He smiled, "I'll just get some food for you." He stood then, suddenly, he coughed. I don't know but I've got the feeling that something's wrong, "Onii-san, are you sick?" He continued coughing. I saw blood from his hand, "Onii-san!" "Don't worry, Seki-chan. I'm fine," he went out of the room. "But there's blood," I said. "Don't tell anyone about this, even to our parents," he looked at me, "I don't want them to worry," he smiled weakly, "I thought that I could keep this as a secret, even to you… I'll leave you for a while," and he closed the door.

"Onii-san!" I waved as I approached him. "Oh, it's you. How's your ankle?" he asked as he stopped training. "The doctor said that it's ok," I replied, "But, how about you? Is there a cure for your sickness?" "I'm afraid that there's none," he answered. "Then you won't get cured?" I asked with tears pouring down from my eyes, "They said that whoever has tuberculosis will die." He hugged me tightly, "Even if I will die, you're still my little brother. I'll always watch you from the sky, making sure that you're safe and sound."

_**End of flashback**_

I sighed, _What a boring day!_ I stared up at the sky. "Seki!" I heard Oka-san calling me. I sat after I stretched. "Seki! Come down here!" she called again. I sighed, "I'm coming!" I climbed down the roof and went through the open window of our attic and downstairs. I saw Oka-san with Ottou-san at the living room. Ottou-san held a little brown kitten. Oka-san approached me, "Happy birthday, Seki," she hugged me tightly, "Your father and I thought that you're ready for a partner in your training." I raised my eyebrow at the thought of it, _Me? And that cat as my partner?_ "But, Oka-san," I protested, "That little kitten will be my partner?" "Yes, Seki-chan," dad handed to me the kitten, "I'll give you a week to adjust to your new friend." The kitten purred and I sighed. "Seki, you have to name it," mom said. "All right, all right," I said, "Its name will be Aya. There, are you happy?" Ottou-san laughed, "You'll have plenty of time to adjust to Aya." "Whatever, I'm going back to the roof," I started walking. I noticed that Aya is following me since I put him down back at the living room.

Later that night, after I used the shower, I almost stepped on Aya. I slipped and landed flat on my face. "Aya!" I shouted at it. Aya ran over me and purred. "Hn!" I tried to get up and dress myself, though my ankle hurts. As I lay down on my bed, the little kitten snuggled beside me. "Damn you, Aya! Get out of my bed!" I shoved him away and let him fall off, besides, cats always land on feet.

The next day, I decided to walk through our large garden and rest under a tree, laying on one of its branches. I made sure that Aya is still sleeping before I went outside.

After a short nap, I heard a big bump. I looked below and saw three suspicious men smirking at me. "What do you want!" I shouted, trying to hide my fear. One of them started to climb the tree and tried to pull me down. I couldn't get away from his grip. I closed my eyes and waited for what's going to happen next.

CRASH! I opened my eyes and saw Ottou-san with his cat (I mean partner), Mamoru, fighting with the other two men. "Get the kid!" one of them shouted. The man continued to pull me. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Aya came and scratched the hands of the man. However, because of the man's grip, I fell down together with him…

I slowly opened my eyes after gaining consciousness. I looked around and saw Oka-san and Ottou-san. "What happened?" I asked, "How did I get in here?" "Back at the forest," Ottou-san started, "You were almost kidnapped. After you fainted, I immediately brought you to the hospital." I looked out of the window, "How's Aya?" Aya purred from below the blanket. I saw him lying beside me, snuggled under my arm. I smiled, "I guess you're not a burden as I thought."

---

Translations:

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

Oka-san

Mother.

Ottou-san

Father.


	4. Tragedy

**Tragedy**

Ran: A lonely past that scarred my heart. A drama romance story of me and my lost lover, Hitomi.

I looked at her face, so beautiful. "What's wrong, Yuuki-kun?" she asked. "Uh… Nothing," I smiled at her, _I'll never let you go. Whatever happens, you and I will be together,_ "I just like to look at you," I smiled. She frowned, "I'm sorry." My eyes widened in surprise, "Why?" she looked at me as if looking through my soul, "Ryou-kun's parents and mine agreed that Ryou and I should be married soon," her tears started to fall, "I'm sorry," and she went away without any goodbyes. I stared at her, "Hitomi…"

I stood before Hitomi's residence. I knocked at the door. After a while, her mother opened the door slightly. "Is Hitomi here? I need to talk to her," I asked politely. "No, she's not here," she coldly replied and quickly closed the door.

The next day, I saw Hitomi, beautiful as ever, with another man, Ryou. She ignored me. However, I smiled, _No matter what happens, and I'll always love you. I hope that you'll be happier with Ryou than you are with me._ Still, I felt something heavy on my shoulders. I felt that my heart is throbbing in pain. I need her. I need her to be with me forever. I shook my head, _I've got what I wanted. She loved me and I loved her. That's more than enough. She deserves more love than I can provide. But, is my decision correct? To let her stay with Ryou? _The burden I'm carrying is too much to handle. For an orphan like me, with my parents dead, I have no one else to hold dear in my heart.

Months have passed. Hitomi and I are no longer lovers. We ignored each other, avoided each other, forgot each other. But the things that happened in the past, I will treasure. I haven't dated any girls since then, afraid that something like this would happen again. Until…

I rushed to Ryou's residence and started banging upon the door, "Ryou! Ryou! Come out!" Ryou stepped out, "What're you doing here, Ran-kun? It's already seven in the evening. Did Hokage-sama summon me?" I pushed him against the wall, "Why did you let Hitomi get kidnapped! She's your fiancée, right!" He smiled, "Yeah, I know. So what? Only our parents agreed not us. Besides, I don't like her at all," he sighed, "It's nice to be free, isn't it?" I punched the wall right beside his face, "I thought she would be happier with. I thought you would protect her!" I let go of him and quickly ran, _I'm such a fool, letting her go with that greedy Ryou… Hitomi, I'll rescue you_! I started to perform hand seals, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A wolf appeared before me. "Follow the scent of Hitomi," I ordered. The wolf started to run and I followed it, with hopes of rescuing Hitomi before anything bad happens to her.

"I'm sure that Yuuki-kun will save me no matter what!" Hitomi told her kidnapper named Ken. He laughed and held Hitomi's chin to bring her face close to him, "I'll make you mine, Hitomi-chan." Hitomi struggles to break free from the ropes but she couldn't. "Hey, you," a voice came from behind. Ken spun around and saw me, "How did you get in here?" I smiled, "Through the door, stupid." "Yuuki-kun!" Hitomi called. I smiled at her, "Don't worry, Hitomi. I'll save you from this man." Ken snapped, "So much drama makes me cry. I wonder how much drama the two of you can take," he performed hand seals, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He made almost a hundred clones that almost filled the house, "Let's see if you can beat my clones."

After I have beaten the clones, I started to charge at Ken. But, before I could reach him, he held up a kunai and brought it close to Hitomi's chest, "Come closer so I will kill your girlfriend." I wanted to continue to charge at him, but, somehow my feet refused to move. I wanted Hitomi to be unharmed. He laughed, "What's the matter? Lost all your courage." "Don't hurt Hitomi or you'll be sorry," I warned him. "Oh! Like this?" he struck Hitomi directly at her chest. "Why you!" I pulled out a kunai and threw it at him. He dodged it without a sweat, "Is that all you have?" I quickly ran behind him before he could see me and broke his spinal cord with a kick. Realizing that he cannot fight back, I rush to Hitomi's aid. I broke her free from the ropes and held her close. She smiled, "I realized that I also wanted Ryou-kun because of his wealth. Still, there's something that he cannot provide… Love," she looked at me, "I love you, Yuuki-kun. I love you more than Ryou." "I love you too," I hugged her as I replied. She smiled once more before her soul departed. It was too late. I looked at her once more. I touched her face. It's cold. She isn't breathing anymore. A tear fell from my face, "Hitomi."

I woke up. It was a dream. "That happened a long time ago," I convinced myself, "Nothing more than just a tragedy in my past." I glanced at the pictures at the table, "I won't let my loved ones to disappear in my life." I smiled while still looking at the pictures. A picture of me and my students, Seki, Yukino and Reiji.

---

Translations:

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Skill)

A forbidden jutsu, that creates clones - which are not just plain illusions (like the normal bunshin no jutsu). Each clone is an exact replica of Naruto, capable of attacking. A direct hit causes the clone to disappear.

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

-sama

"Master" or "Mistress."/ This honorific is used primarily in addressing persons much higher in rank than oneself, and in commercial and business settings to address and refer to customers.


	5. The Chinese Blooded Ninja

**The Chinese-blooded Ninja**

Reiji: Yo! Kochira Reiji. To know the heart throb of Konohagakure, read this.

Sasuke: The heart throb is me. You're second.

Reiji: No I am!

Sasuke: I am!

Neji: Stop this nonsense and get on with the story, Reiji.

"But, mom!" "No 'buts'. That's your father's decision. Mei Li will live in this house from now on," Oka-san said. Mei Li rode at my back, "Reiji-kun will agree!" Oka-san left me alone with Mei Li, the person who I hate most. She said she always wanted me to be her husband. And now, that freakin' dream is beginning to come true. My parents and hers agreed to arrange our wedding when we reach the age of twenty-five. This is not according to my favor. I wanted Kaede Yukino! Forget Sasuke! He's my rival. I noticed that Sasuke likes Yukino. It seems that I'm angry or jealous at him. The weird part is I'm only ten years old and I already have a fiancée? I sighed, "Mei Li, would you please get off?" She hopped off, "I'll sleep with you, okey?" "No," I replied. "Please, Reiji-kun?" she pleaded. "No means no! Stop disturbing me," I walked away.

"Is looking at the clouds your hobby too?" Shikamaru asked. "Anything is interesting that our house," I replied. He raised an eyebrow, "How come?" "Mei Li is living with us," I sighed. Shikamaru snapped, "Oh. The girl you're telling me, your second cousin." I nodded, "Girls, like her, are a pain."

As soon as I arrived at the house, the door slid open and Mei Li greets, "Welcome home, Reiji-kun!" "Yeah, whatever you say," I walked past her without saying another word.

Later noon, I rushed to the kitchen when I Mei Li scream. I saw her carrying a fire extinguisher, putting out fire while panicking.

"Next time, Mei Li, don't cook without me around," Oka-san said. Mei Li nodded. "What the hell are you doing there, anyway?" I asked. Mei Li looked at me, "I was trying to fix your lunch." _She was cooking for me? But, what about her?_ I shook my head, _No, no, no! I don't like her. I only like Yukino. No one else!_ "Then cook. I won't eat it anyway," I stormed out of the room. Oka-san patted her shoulder, "He going to get used sooner or later." She nodded.

I was a bright and sunny afternoon. I went outside to wander. I ended up in the forest. I heard someone… A girl. I went to find out who it is… After a while, I saw her with black brown hair. _That's Yukino!_ I blushed. I decided to greet her but then I heard another voice. I went closer and saw Sasuke. _Why does he always have the time alone with her?_ "Who's there?" Sasuke asked, looking at my direction. I quickly hid behind the tree, _That was close! He almost saw me!_ "What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Yukino asked. "Somebody's watching us," he replied. I gulped, _What should I do?_ I came with a dozen of ideas but nothing seems to work. "Hey," Sasuke said, "What're you doing here?" Sasuke... is right in front of me! I laughed, "I-I thought we're playing hide and seek?" Sasuke eyed on me. Yukino approached us and asked, "You're Reiji-kun, right?" I blushed and nodded.

I lay down my bed, "Whew that was a close one. Sasuke might know I'm eavesdropping." "What are they talking about?" Mei Li suddenly spoke from behind me. I almost screamed in surprise, "When did you get in here!" "After you went in," she replied. I sighed, "Don't scare me like that." She smiled. "Alright," I said, "I'm sorry about yesterday. I said harsh words to you." She nodded, "Does that mean you like me?" I blushed, "No! Apologizing and liking someone are two different words!"

---

Translations:

Kochira

This.

Konohagakure

Hidden Leaf Village/ Konoha Village

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

Oka-san

Mother.


	6. Uchiha Clan's Attacks

**Uchiha clan's attack**

"Ottou-san said that this kind of eye is called Magekkyou Sharingan," I pointed at my drawing of it, "It's really scary when you see it," I sighed, "Sometimes, I can't understand why Onii-san is so unsociable." Yukino smiled, "Doesn't he remind us of the old you?" "I'm not that unsociable. He doesn't even have time with to spend with our parents. Moreover, he has little time to spend with us."

I headed home that night after my practice in throwing shuriken. From afar, I noticed someone watching me from the electric post. I stopped and looked above. All I can see is the full moon, but no one there looking at me. I looked back at the street and I saw that the lights are out, yet it isn't the time for us to sleep. I ran faster and turned to the next street. "This is-" was all I can manage to say after seeing the shurikens and kunais everywhere, the ruined houses and the dead bodies. I continued to run. Each of my step in time with my fast heartbeat, _What happened?_ My feet stopped on its tracks. I recognized these two dead persons in front of me. It's Oba-san and Ojii-san! I started to worry about my parents.

I arrived home. I looked at my parents at the kitchen, where they would most likely stay at this time. No one. I heard a 'thud' on the other side of the house. I rushed to get there quickly. However, my feet froze when I was just about to open the door. Cowardness empowered me while at the back of my mind says that I need to get to the other side of the door. I moved my trembling body, telling it to move. I managed to get in and call, "Ottou-san! Oka-san!" I saw them, like the Uchihas, dead. I heard footsteps from the dark side of the room. By instinct, I took a step back. The moon lit the room. The person that is standing before my parents' bodies is… Onii-san! "Onii-san," I said, "Ottou-san and Oka-san… Why? What happened? Who-?" I felt a shuriken pass right beside my arm. Even though it didn't really hit me, my arm bled, "What are you doing, Onii-san?" He closed his eyes as if thinking for an answer, "My foolish little brother," he, once more, opened his eyes, "Magekkyou Sharingan!"

I'm on the street. I saw Onii-san being attacked by Uchihas. He killed each and everone of them. I screamed in horror, "Stop it, Onii-san! Don't let me see this!" I'm back inside the house and saw Ottou-san and Oka-san about to be killed, "Ottou-san! Oka-san! Don't do it, Onii-san!" I screamed once again… Everything turned back the way it was. I fell down the floor, no longer having the strength to even stand up, "Why, Onii-san?" "I want to become stronger," he replied. "To become stronger?" I repeated, "Just that to kill everyone?" "It's important," he calmly said, not even feeling guilty. "What's that?" I struggled to stand and rushed to attack him, "You're kidding!"

I hate myself! I can't even touch Onii-san before he punched me. I looked at my parents' bodies. I wished that they were still alive. Without noticing, tears fell down from my eyes. Onii-san took a step right in front of me. _I'm afraid!_ I thought, _I'm scared!_ I started to run away as fast as I can. I ran through the street, crying in grief and nervousness. "Don't kill me!" As soon as I shouted this, Onii-san appeared in front of me. I automatically stopped and said, "Don't kill me." "You are my opponent," Onii-san told me, "You have the capability to do everything… You're the same as me. But to have Magekkyou Shraingan, it needs a condition," he paused, "and that is to kill your best friend." I gasped, "It can't be. You killed Shisui-san?" "Because of that, I can already use it," he took a step back, "But, you are not worthy to kill. My foolish little brother, if you want to kill me then hate me, detest me and live on an ugly life. Otherwise, run and cling to your life. Wait 'till the day you already have these eyes then come and find me." My body feels heavy. I fell down, about to lose consciousness.

I quickly opened my eyes, breathing heavily. _A dream?_ I asked myself. I tried to get up but my left arm hurts. I remembered the time when Onii-san threw a shuriken at me. I pulled up my sleeve. It's bandaged! It's true! It wasn't a dream!

"The whole Uchiha clan is dead," a nurse said, "Only one remaining." "But he still has a brother," another nurse spoke. "I heard that he disappeared." I gritted my teeth in anger, _Onii-san left me!_

I arrived in front of the Uchiha house. I heard Oba-san calling, "Sasuke-chan, do you want to buy?" I saw her with Ojii-san. I smiled at them, but suddenly they vanished into thin air. _It's only my imagination,_ I thought. I slowly walked along the street. Suddenly, rain poured, cleaning the effects of sins that Onii-san caused. I looked back, hoping that I would see once again the clan alive. But then, nothing happened… I'm still alone.

I went to our house. "Welcome home, Sasuke," Oka-san would usually say. I would like to hear it once again, once again if possible. I went around the house, past the living room. I could clearly remember Oka-san giving me first aid after I practiced in using Goukkakyou no Jutsu. Time happened so fast, suddenly… they're dead right then and there. I went to where my parents' bodies were yesterday. They're gone. _Someone took their bodies,_ I thought as I began to cry. There's nothing else that I can do. I can't even dig my parents' grave. I can't do anything. I can't… I can't…

"Yukino," Kakashi said, "I'm going out for and investigation." "Investigation?" Yukino repeated, "What investigation?" "Investigation of the Uchiha clan's death," he replied, "The kid is pretty lucky to be alive." "Uchiha Sasuke?" she asked. "Mm-hmm," Kakashi nodded, "You know him?" "He's my friend," Yukino replied. Kakashi opened the door, "I've better get going. Yukino, can you do me a favor?" She nodded, "What is it?" "Take care of that Uchiha kid," Kakashi said, "At this time, he really needs a friend. And another thing," he paused, "Take care of him. Most likely, he will seek revenge from the killer."

Yukino went to the Uchiha house to check on Sasuke. It was afternoon, the day after she learned about the Uchihas' death. She heard a splashing sound from the nearby lake. However, there's no one there. _Sasuke-kun drowned himself! _she hurriedly dived and tried to find me underwater. She saw a familiar figure, _Sasuke-kun! _she grabbed me by my arm and pulled me up. I opened my eyes and saw her, the person that I needed most.

We rested upon the grass beside the lake. "Why did you save me?" I asked. "You were drowning," Yukino replied. I looked away from her, "It doesn't matter if I die. I want to become stronger than Onii-san. I want to avenge the death of the Uchiha clan," a tear fell from my eye, "I will kill him whatever happens." Yukino reached for me to wipe the tears away.

Reiji: The whole Uchiha clan is dead and the killer is your own brother?

Neji: So are you still after him?

Sasuke: The answer is on the last chapter. You'll find it out soon.

_Same boring day,_ I thought, _If only Yukino were here._ "Sasuke-kun!" a girl called, "Look this way." I turned around, "What do you want?" The girls screamed in delight. "Hn!" I turned away and closed my eyes, _Stupid girls!_ "Sasuke-kun." I opened my eyes and saw Yukino, only inches away from me. I blushed, "Wha-What are you doing here?" I moved backwards and I suddenly fell off the bench. She walked around the bench and helped my up, "Are you alright?" "Y-Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, "What brings you here?" "I just wanted to check you out," Yukino replied, "Are you alright about… you know?" I smiled, "I'm alright." _Besides,_ I thought, _I won't let anyone kill Yukino. I won't let anyone take away my loved ones. _I noticed the girls from before are glaring at Yukino. I shot them an angry look. However, they looked back at me with hearts in their eyes. I sighed. As I looked the other way, I saw boys glaring at me while hiding from Yukino. I growled, "Why doesn't everyone accept that we're best friends and nothing more than that?" _Nothing more than best friends yet._

Reiji: What kind of follow up is that?

Sasuke: Because that's what's in my mind.

Reiji: That time, you're not yet sure that you will have Yukino and you're saying that! I'm gonna teach you a lesson for being ignorant! (poses a fighting stance and starts attacking Sasuke)

Sasuke: (evades Reiji's attacks) I have to finish this story or your scene with Yukino will not be narrated.

Reiji: (freezes like a statue)

"Just leave them alone, they'll get used to it," Yukino replied. "But it's getting on my nerves," I said through my clenched teeth. She sighed, "Sasuke-kun, your temper." I took a deep breath, "I'm okey."

Reiji turned the next corner and saw Yukino by the bridge alone, looking silently down the river. _Is Sasuke around?_ he looked on all directions. He sighed, _I'm safe. Sasuke isn't around._ He walked casually towards Yukino, "Yo, Yukino." She turned around and smiled. "What're you doing here?" he asked. Yukino shrugged and replied, "I don't know. I just like to stay here." "Why?" Reiji asked again. "Water reminds me of something," Yukino frowned. Reiji started to walk away, "I think it's better for me to go. I must be disturbing you." "Wait," Yukino grabbed Reiji's arm. He turned around and looked at her questioningly. "Onii-san," she said as she looked down. "What?" Reiji asked. Yukino looked at Reiji and smiled, "N-Nothing." She let go of Reiji and stared at the river. "If you need anything just let me know, got it?" he winked at her.

Sasuke: What's the use of winking?

Reiji: I just want to let her know that I have a helping hand, not like someone here who is ignorant of his best friend.

Neji: It seems that you are hiding something.

Reiji: I-I'm not.

Sasuke: (tackles Reiji) Spit it out!

---

Translations:

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

Goukkakyou no Jutsu

Great Fireball Technique

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

Kunai/s

Throwing knife. One of the common weapon of ninja. It is often kept in a holster on the leg in a pouch attached to the belt.

Magekkyou Sharingan

The Mangekyou Sharingan is a legendary doujutsu ability which has only emerged in a few clan members in its history. The requirements for gaining the Mangekyou are very controversial in nature. After Uchiha Itachi murdered his best friend Shisui and then wiped out his clan, he gained Mangekyou. He told his younger brother Sasuke that to gain the Mangekyou form, he too would have to kill his closest friend. There is still mystery surrounding the eye and the Uchiha clan itself. Itachi told Sasuke that a scroll in their clan shrine reveals the true original purpose of the clan doujutsu; however readers have yet to be told what this secret is. Itachi also told Sasuke that if he also gains the Mangekyou, then there will be three people who could handle it. After the time skip in the series, Hatake Kakashi revealed he had gained a form of Mangekyou, though his eye did not resemble Itachi's. It is unknown if Hatake Kakashi or his eye's original owner Uchiha Obito was this third person.

Oba-san

Auntie.

Ojii-san

Uncle.

Oka-san

Mother.

Onii-san

Elder Brother.

Ottou-san

Father.

-san

Honorific. Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Ms.," "Miss," etc., but used extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent.

Shuriken/s

Another common weapon, the shuriken is often kept in a holster on the leg or in a pouch attached to the belt.


	7. Unlucky Day for Sasuke

**Unlucky Day for Sasuke**

I saw Yukino walking through the corridors, "Yukino," I approached her, "Did you pass the exam?" She nodded and held out the forehead protector.

We went outside the building. There are some of the newly graduated students being congratulated by their parents and relatives. Yukino frowned. I took a deep breath, "We're just the same but you are more fortunate than I am. You have Kakashi too, right?" She forced herself to smile, "I think so." "Cheer up already. We should celebrate. Come on," I grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

The next day came. We went to the academy to have an explanatory meeting with Iruka. I sat at the second row, near the window. I saved a seat for next to me for Yukino. I looked around the classroom. There are only a few of us who arrived early. I heard someone whistling. I turned around and glared at the whistler. To my surprise, it's Uzumaki Naruto! _Why is he here? _I thought, _Did he also pass the final exam? _He sat at the other end of the bench that I'm sitting. Then, I heard footsteps of two persons. It seems liked running towards here. "Goal!" they shouted. It's Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. I sighed, _The problem arrives. _Sakura browsed the room until she saw me. Naruto blushed, thinking that Sakura is looking at him. She quickly ran towards the bench. Naruto stood and greeted happily, "Good morning, Sakura-cha—" She pushed Naruto, "Out of the way!" she blushed bright red and asked, "Good morning, Sasuke-kun. Can I sit beside you?" Ino rushed to Sakura's side and grabbed her arm, "Hey, wait! I 'm going to sit beside Sasuke-kun." Sakura smirked, "First come, first serve!" They argued and argued. All the girls in the room joined the argument. I sighed, _Shut up. _I saw Naruto looking at me, a few inches from my face. I became annoyed and glared back at him, with lightning effect from our eyes. Someone accidentally elbowed Naruto, "Oh, sorry." My eyes widened in shock while Sakura gasped, "They—"

Yukino entered the room and saw a crowd of girls, _I wonder what's happening._ She walked to the opposite side of the room and saw the scene.

We both parted. I cursed Naruto from under my breath, _Damn, Naruto! My mouth's gonna rot!_ "Naruto, you…," the girls pulled Naruto and beat him almost to death. I saw Yukino behind and motioned for her to sit beside me. She sat beside me, still giggling. "Why are you laughing? What happened?" I asked. "You… and Naruto-kun were…," she said between her laughter. I blushed, "Y-You saw us?" She nodded and stopped laughing, "What happened to the two of you anyway?" "I don't know," I replied, "I didn't do anything. Ask that bastard Naruto." I looked at my right and saw Sakura sitted beside me and next to her is Naruto. The girls are done in beating him up and his face is full of bruises and all. I turned away as I saw him, "Hn! Stupid Naruto!" "Sasuke-kun," Yukino said. "Hm? What is it?" "Don't be angry at Naruto. He just stole your first kiss," she jokingly said. I lightly punched her arm, joking her back, and giggled with her.

After a while, Iruka arrived at the room, "All of you will be called shinobi from now on. But you are still Genins. You will be divided into ten teams, three members per group, and your mission will be accomplished under a Jounin teacher," he held up a piece of paper, "I have the list here so listen up… Team 1…" "Eh? Grouped into three's?" Ino repeated, "I wonder who's gonna be in Sasuke-kun's group." Sakura turned around and glared at Ino as her reply. _Grouped into three's?_ I thought, _My teammates are gonna be a burden. On the other hand, if I get to be Yukino's teammate then I won't complain._ I smiled at the thought of it, _Being one of the teammates of Yukino is the only thing that I wish for now. Our team will be considered as one of the best and then-- _"Team 7," I heard Iruka say, disturbing my thoughts, "Uzumaki Naruto… Haruno Sakura…" "Alright!" Naruto shouted in joy. Sakura sighed and said, "I'm in Naruto's group?" "And," Iruka continued, "Uchiha Sasuke." "Alright!" Sakura shouted in joy. Naruto sighed and said, "I'm in Sasuke's group?" "_Damn! I'm not in Yukino's group_," I mumbled under my breath. I listened intently to know who're going to be the teammates of Yukino. "Team 8," Iruka said, "Hyuuga Hinata… Inuzuka Kiba… Aburame Shino." _She's gonna be in Team 9 or 10, _I thought. "Team 9… Seki Orikasa… Hiroaki Reiji… and Kaede Yukino." _Nani! Hiroaki Reiji? _I screamed in my mind, _He's the one that I saw eavesdropping at us! _Reiji looked at our direction, _Heh! What luck! I'm in Yukino's group._ I rolled my eyes and avoided to look at Reiji. "That's all of the teams,"Iruka said, "We will have a lunch break for an hour. I will introduce your Jounin teachers in the afternoon." "Iruka-sensei!" Naruto raised his hand, "How come Sasuke's in my team?" "Uchiha Sasuke's one of the top rookies. Naruto, you're the worst." Almost all of the students laughed. "If we want to balance the team," Iruka continued, "We have to do this." "You better not pull my leg, bonehead," I told Naruto. "What did you say!" "You want fight, bonehead?" I replied. Reiji rushed to Yukino, "Looks like we are going to be teammates." "Hey, Yukino and Reiji," Seki called, "Would you like the three of us to have lunch together, since we will be teammates from now on?" Reiji happily nodded, "I'll go. What about you, Yukino?" "Uh… I…," she looked at me. I blushed, _What should I say? She's waiting for me to answer… Reiji's with her. Seki is also… So I think, _"It's alright. I can go alone," then I walked away. She looked at me as I went out of the room. "Yukino? Are you coming with us?" Seki asked while Aya meowed. "Uh… Y-Yeah, sure."

"Since we will be teammates, I get to be the leader," Reiji said. Seki shook his head, "Better not to keep your hopes high, Reiji. We must choose the leader depending on the mission." Reiji raised his eyebrow, "How can you be so sure of that, you cat?" Seki didn't answer and just continued eating. Reiji sighed, "There's no use of talking with you. Right, Yukino?" She shrugged, "I don't know but Seki has a point." "Told ya," Seki said after he swallowed. Yukino stood and leave, "Where are you going?" Reiji asked. "To the restroom."

_I wonder what Yukino is doing, _I thought. Suddenly, Naruto jumped in from the window. _Damn Naruto! _He took out a rope and attempted to tie me up. Heh! He doesn't know who he's facing with. He ended up getting tied up. _Bonehead. _The Naruto I tied up is surprisingly a fake, changing into a log. _Kawarimi? _Then, I saw several Narutos ready to attack me, "Got you!"

Yukino happened to be passing by the room I am in. "Yukino." Sasuke-kun?" she stopped. "Have you seen Naruto?" I asked. She shook her head, "No. Why?" she snapped, "Oh, so you want to kiss him again?" "No," I replied, "Come on. Help me find that bastard."

"Sasuke-kun, you're a shy guy," Sakura said as she saw me, "Are you emotionally prepared? Well, I am." I ignored her as usual. "Sasuke-kun?" "Sakura-san, have you seen Naruto? Sasuke-kun's looking for him,"Yukino asked. "No," she replied and turned to me, "Sasuke-kun, forget about Naruto. All he does is pick quarells with you. It's probably because he had such an irregular childhood. Oh yeah, you know how he doesn't have parents, right?" At this, Yukino turned and went away. I looked at her until she is out of my sight. "He's always doing selfish things," her blabbering mouth continued, "My parents would scold me if I do those things. If you're alone, your parents won't get mad at you. That's why he's being so selfish." "The solitude." "Eh?" "You can't compare it to the level of where your parents get mad at you," I said. "What's the matter?" she asked. I turned at her with my cold and angry eyes, "You're annoying."

"Ah, Yukino." Yukino smiled, "Sorry to keep you waiting." Seki shook his head, "It's alright. I saw you with Sasuke a while ago." "S-Sasuke?" Reiji repeated, "What happened?" Yukino blushed, "N-Nothing. Isn't it about time to go back?" Seki looked at the sun, "It's almost afternoon. Let's go."

I went in the room. I searched for Yukino and I found her sitting with her teammates, _I wonder if she's okey. _

Ran Yuuki, Team 9's Jounin teacher, cleared his throat, "As an introduction, I want you to tell me why you wanted to be a ninja." Seki spoke first, "I'm from the clan of Orikasa. It's in our family tradition that we should join in battles if possible." Aya meowed. Ran nodded. "As for me," Reiji said, "My father wanted me to be a ninja." "Ummm… I want my ability to be useful, somehow," Yukino smiled slightly. Ran nodded, "I think that's about enough information for now. I have something to do for today. We will start our first training the day after tomorrow," he stood, "Don't eat your breakfast before our training, or else you'll throw up."

Yukino stared at the river. Not far from there, a handsome yet strong boy saw her.

Sasuke: ... handsome ... (coughs) ... yet strong ... (coughs again)

Neji: (raises one eyebrow) You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?

He approached and stood beside her, "What're you doing here on one peaceful afternoon?" Yukino turned around and saw Hyuuga Neji. She blushed and looked down, "Not much." Neji smiled, "I could see from your eyes that you're thinking of something deep." She frowned, "I was thinking that from the past five years, I noticed that the people here are very kind, unlike that of the people at the Water Country." "You know, Yukino. Sometimes, things that you don't expect to happen, happens," Neji said, "I don't want you to make a sad face like that." Yukino, surprisingly looked at Neji. "A smiling face suits you most," Neji smiled, "You look beautiful. You shouldn't waste your smile." She blushed, _I can't believe that these words are coming from Neji,_ she thought.

"Hey Yuki---" I saw Yukino and Neji talking together. Yukino? Talking to him? _If this is a contest, I won't let you beat me, Hyuuga Neji, _I thought, _I won't let you have Yukino. _And with that I walked away.

---

Translations:

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

"Nani?"

"What?"

-san

Honorific. Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Ms.," "Miss," etc., but used extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent.

Sensei

Used to refer to or address teachers, practitioners of a profession such as doctors and lawyers, politicians, and other authority figures. It is used to show respect to someone who has achieved a certain level of mastery in an art form or some other skill.

Shinobi

Also known as ninja.


	8. Team 9

**Team 9**

Team 9, with Ran Yuuki as leader, is considered as the second strongest team next to Team 7. Seki Orikasa, from the well-known Orikasa clan of cats, is a born leader, second in sharp shooting and fourth in hand to hand combat. In short, he can battle in any range, either far, mid or close range, yet he is easily weakened. Hiroaki Reiji, from the only Chinese clan in the world (though his surname isn't Chinese) has hand to hand combat and setting traps as his strength. Kaede Yukino, from the Village Hidden in the Mist at the Country of Water, is known as the second best rookie after Uchiha Sasuke. Because of her advanced bloodline limit, she can manipulate water as she wishes. Finally, Ran Yuuki, the team's leader and teacher, is the grandson of the Nidaime Hokage (Don't blame me if ever their surnames are different. If you know his surname, please let me know…)

Ran used the same first training as his grandfather, which is to get one of the bells that he has or else there will be no lunch for them. Fighting when hungry is difficult, so Seki thought of an idea how to get those bells easier. "Make sure it will work," Reiji said. "It will surely work if we cooperate with each other," Seki made a thumbs up sign, "We will attack him at once from different sides." "There are two bells," Yukino reminded him, "Even though we will work as a team, one of us will not eat lunch." Seki smiled, "That depends on our ranking."

They hid behind the bushes and trees surrounding the targeted teacher. Seki started counting… one… two… THREE!

Reiji laughed, "How unlucky of you, Seki Orikasa! You're the one who thought of the plan and yet you didn't get a bell," he continued laughing at the tied-up Seki. "Hn!" Seki faced away from Reiji. Ran smiled and patted his head, "Don't worry. There's still room for improvement," he paused, "However, you already have a skill in leadership and teamwork." Seki looked at his teacher with his teary-eyes, "Thank you, Ran-sensei."

Their mission came after another. Every time, Reiji grew angry because of it. "It's only a one-day job, not a mission," Reiji said.

"There are no more Class-D missions for today," Sandaime Hokage (let's call him Sandaime in short) said. Reiji smiled, "Then give us a Class-C mission… Come on, old man." Sandaime laughed, "You're so demanding, Reiji. Well then, if you insist, I'll give you a Class-C mission." "Yeah," Reiji shouted in joy. "But, Hokage-sama, Reiji's just kidding," Ran spoke, "We'll come back another day." "Don't worry, Ran-kun. I can see that your students are improving fast and they are included in our top rookies of this year, so I'll give them a chance," Sandaime looked at the door, "Mr. Hiroaki, I already found your bodyguards." The door opened and out comes Hiroaki Kyou, Reiji's uncle. Reiji's eyes widened in surprise, "Wha-What! We're going to bodyguard that… that… that old bastard! I'm expecting to bodyguard a rich man or a princess." Ran gave him a knock on the head, "Behave, Reiji." Kyou sighed, "I didn't expect that you will bodyguard me on my way to the Country of Winds and back. I guess I'll be robbed before I get there." "Don't worry, Hiroaki-san. I'm joining them so there's nothing to worry. Besides, they're good students of mine," Ran reassured Kyou. He nodded, "If you say so."

After the three ninjas packed their bags, they immediately headed to the Country of the Winds. "Uh… Yuuki-san," Kyou cleared his throat, "Should I…" "Should you what?" Kyou looked at Reiji, "Should I walk together beside Reiji? He's very clumsy and I thought that he's not_ that_ talented." Reiji stopped walking. Yukino looked at him, worried, "What's wrong, Reiji-kun?" He looked down, "I'll follow you from behind." Seki, on the other hand, heard everything that Kyou said. He shot him an angry look, _He doesn't know that Reiji, my rival, is pretty good. As a matter of fact, I envy his strength..._

After a long period of walking, they saw an old man along the way coughing. "Hey, are you alright?" Seki worriedly asked. The man continued to cough until he fainted and fell into Seki's arms. "Wha -- ? Hey, hold on!"

It was midnight. Everyone is sleeping, except for a stranger who crept through the hallway, where Team 9 and Hiroaki Kyou were staying. The lights were off and no one can see the stranger's smile spreading across his face, _After the acting part comes the killing part. Let's start with the kind boy, Seki Orikasa. _He opened the door slowly as he took out his knife. "Hey, old man," Seki smiled. The man widened his eyes in surprise, "H-How did you --!" Seki laughed, "I can tell that my instincts still surprises me." "Whatever you say, stupid cat," Reiji stood beside the door with Yukino. The man turned to see the other two Genins, "Darn it!" He took off his mask, "You may know that I'm disguised as an old man but you may never beat me or my comrades." "Yeah, Yeah. Whatever," Seki stood, "Just put on your mask again so I won't get a heart attack by just looking at your face. To tell you that truth, you look like one of the monsters in the horror house." Yukino held back her laugh, "Good one, Seki-kun." The man growled in anger, "Damn you!"

Meanwhile, another two strangers crept at the other side of the hallway. They slowly opened the door and found the lights on. "Huh?" "Hiroaki-san, would you let me entertain your visitors?" Ran asked while grinning. Kyou nodded slowly, with mixed emotions of nervousness and relief. He held the money tightly, "Make sure you finish them, Yuuki-san." Ran smiled, "With pleasure."

They gathered at Kyou's room, with the three suspects tied up. "Good job, Team 9. We caught the burglars," Ran smiled "By the way how did you know that Hiroaki-san carries with him a big amount of money?" The burglar snorted, "Hn! I don't know!" Ran eyed him and took out a kunai, "Would you like to die earlier?" The burglars trembled, "We-We were ordered to get that man's money." "By who?"

"Thank you, Yuuki-san," Kyou shook Ran's hand, "Finally I delivered the money to my relatives. Who would've thought that my relative's neighbor would hear that I'm going to deliver the money? Anyway, thank you again." Ran smiled, "You're welcome, Hiroaki-san. It's our job." Kyou turned to Reiji, "And thank you, Rei-chan. I didn't know that you were _this _good." Reiji laughed, "That's what you get when underestimating me, the best rookie of the –" "Cut it out, will ya?" Seki interrupted. Reiji growled, "Damn you. You cut my line." "Are you challenging me, Rei-chan!" "What do you think, stupid cat!"

---

Translations:

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

-sama

"Master" or "Mistress."/ This honorific is used primarily in addressing persons much higher in rank than oneself, and in commercial and business settings to address and refer to customers.

-san

Honorific. Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Ms.," "Miss," etc., but used extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent.

Sandaime

Third Generation/Third.

Sensei

Used to refer to or address teachers, practitioners of a profession such as doctors and lawyers, politicians, and other authority figures. It is used to show respect to someone who has achieved a certain level of mastery in an art form or some other skill.


	9. Confession

**Confession**

Kakashi carried Haku and Zabuza'a body. "Kakashi-sensei, why are you carrying those?" Naruto asked. "I'm going to bury the corpse of Zabuza...," he replied, "...and take the Haku into a safe place." "Haku?" Naruto repeated. "But why are you going to take him to a safe place? He almost killed Sasuke-kun!" Sakura angrily asked. "He is related to one of our Konoha ninjas," Kakashi said. "Who is it?" I asked. "Kaede Yukino."

Haku slowly opened his eyes, "Where--?" "It's good that you're alright," Kakashi spoke. "You're—" "Don't worry. I won't hurt you," Kakashi continued, "I intended to miss your blind spot for a few centimeters." Haku sat, "But why didn't you kill me? What happened to Zabuza-san?" "Zabuza is killed by Gatou's men. And I know someone who will be angry at me if I killed you," Kakashi replied. Haku looked away, "The people who are important to me are already dead." Kakashi shook his head, "No, there's one more remaining." Haku looked back at him, "How can you be so sure! You don't even know who I am!" "I can tell," he said, "that you're surname is Kaede and your younger sister's name is Yukino." "How--?" "You two look very much alike. Ask Sasuke-kun, he's her closest friend," Kakashi motioned me to join them. I sat beside Kakashi. We remaine silent until Kakashi stood. "I'll go out for a walk," he said. We heard the door closed. "So," Haku started, "How is Yukino?" "She's fine," I replied, "She's living with Kakashi." Haku smiled, "Sou desu ka? I was so worried of her." I looked at him. Somehow, he acts like Yukino, _I envy Yukino. She has a kind brother unlike mine._ I clenched my fingers at the thought of Itachi. "Is something bothering you?" Haku asked. "No," I replied, "Nothing's bothering me." Haku bowed, "Thank you for taking care of Yukino. I'll be glad to do anything to help you," he looked at me, waiting for an answer. However, I stared at him, surprised. I simply nodded, "Sure." He smiled at me. I looked away as I blushed.

We guarded and helped Tazuna in helping that bridge. Until…

"You there," an anbu from Kiri called, "Have you seen the exiled ninja, Momochi Zabuza?" Haku nodded, "Yes," he bowed, "In behalf of Zabuza-san, I'm terribly sorry for the things that he did. And since he's dead, I'll take any punishment for his crime." The anbus looked at each other and talked. "Haku," I said, "You shouldn't—" "It's alright," he smiled, "I'm just doing what I have to do." "Do you have a proof that he's dead?" the anbu asked. Haku nodded.

After the anbus confirmed that Zabuza's dead, they decided to take Haku with them since he said that he's with Zabuza back then. They said that they'll keep him in prison for a month for he didn't do any crime as grave as Zabuza's. "Sorry for the trouble, Sasuke-kun," Haku said before he left, "Please take care of Yukino while I'm away."

**_...Days after we returned to Konoha..._**

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura spoke, "You're feeling lonely, aren't you? I think that you need to have a hug from me...?" I stopped from staring at the sky and looked at her sharply. She blushed as she looks deeply into my eyes. I sighed, "I don't need it," I replied coldly and continued looking up at the sky. _Kakashi's late as usual,_ I thought, keeping myself busy, looking over the river. I heard Naruto say, "Hey, Kakashi-sensei! Why won't you come on time just once?" Kakashi laughed, "Sorry. I just got lost on the road of life." Naruto snorted, "You're excuse just the same as before."

We trained for the whole afternoon. Finally after some tiring training, I walked home. "Are you going to train, Sasuke-kun? I'll train with you," Sakura said from behind trying to catch up with me. "Get lost," I said, "I don't need you." Sakura stopped dead on her tracks on following me. _I just hate that annoying girl!_ I screamed in my thoughts.

I was just about to turn to the corner to my house when I saw Yukino. "Yukino," I called. She looked at me and smiled, "Konnichiwa, Sasuke-kun." Her smile, nothing is sweeter than her smile. "Uh... Would you like to watch the sunset with me?" I blurted out after thinking a way on how to make Yukino come with me. "Sure," she replied.

"Sugoi!" she said, "Nothing is prettier than the sunset." I looked around and saw no one. _All right, Sasuke. This is your chance,_ I thought. "Yukino," I started. "Hai?" "There's nothing prettier than you." "Eh?" I held of her hand, "I was just waiting for the right time to confess that I love you. I love you more than just a friend." She blushed, "Sasuke-kun."

Not far from behind, two people are watching us. They are glaring at Yukino. One has a short pink hair and the other has a short blonde hair, tied in a ponytail. It's Sakura and Ino. "How dare she take away my Sasuke-kun!" she blurted out. "Now calm down Sakura," Ino said, patting Sakura's shoulder, "Don't you worry. I gave up Sasuke-kun to you. In fact, I have a plan to make him notice and fall for you." Sakura looked at Ino and smiled. Jealously is now all over Sakura while Ino comes up with a plan that'll make Yukino fall from the pit of looseness.

I walked her to her house. We didn't say any word after I admitted to her that I love her. _This is the end_, I thought, _Now Yukino's not gonna talk to me any longer._ We arrived at their house. I took a deep breath and said, "O-yasumi, Yukino." I hugged her tightly, _This is gonna be the last hug._ I gave her a good night kiss on her lips. Her tender lips brushed against mine. I parted from her lips and sighed. I saw from her face that she's blushing. She turned around and started to open the door knob. She looked back at me, "O-yasumi-nasai, Sasuke-kun," she said as she smiled at me, the smile that I always wanted to see everyday.

I arrived home and lay myself down the bed. I smiled, "So, she's not angry at me. I was nervous that she already chose Neji."

---

Translations:

Anbu

The ANBU, meaning "dark side" is actually short for **An**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **Bu**tai (literally Assassination Tactics Special Military Force). The ANBU work directly under the leadership of the Hokage. This specialized ninja battalion generally work in groups of four to five. They are responsible for assassinations and missions requiring highly trained ninjas.

"Hai?"

"Yes?"

"Konnichiwa."

"Good day/afternoon."

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

"O-yasumi."/ "O-yasumi-nasai."

"Good night."

-san

Honorific. Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Ms.," "Miss," etc., but used extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent.

Sensei

Used to refer to or address teachers, practitioners of a profession such as doctors and lawyers, politicians, and other authority figures. It is used to show respect to someone who has achieved a certain level of mastery in an art form or some other skill.

"Sou desu ka?"

"Is that so?"

"Sugoi."

"Amazing."


	10. Enemies

**Enemies**

I woke up late in the morning. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. _I could still remember how I confessed my love for her, _I smiled, _Now, it's like a heavy rock behind me is gone._

After eating breakfast, I went to the Konoha tower to see the whole town from above. "Sasuke-kun, I've been looking for you." I turned around and saw Yukino. I blushed. She stood beside me. _I can sense a Jutsu Technique around here,_ I thought. Yukino grabbed my arm and hugged it tightly. "Yu—Yukino?" "Yes, my Sasuke-kun," she looked at me dreamily. I smirked, "Or should I say, Yamanaka Ino." She backed away and showed her true form, "How did you know that it was me?" "It's obvious. Yukino doesn't act that way. You wanted to seduce others but you're a failure," I said, "Just leave me alone." Ino makes a face and walked away, pouting.

"What happened, Ino? Did it work?" Sakura asked. Ino shook her head, "No, it didn't work." Sakura sighed. Ino laughed, "And I have another plan that'll surely work." She whispered it to Sakura. She nodded and slowly showed a devilish smile.

Sakura woke up early than usual and went to the bathroom. She took a bath and changed her pajamas. _So I'm really gonna do 'it',_ she thought. She walked downstairs, past her mother. "Where are you going?" her mother asked. "I'm going with Ino," she replied. As she stepped out of the house, she saw Ino waiting for her. "You ready?" she asked. Sakura nodded.

_Damn,_ I thought, _Who in the world would come over here this early!_ I opened the door angrily and to my surprise, it was Yukino. "O-Ohayou gozaimasu, Sasuke-kun," she said. "Ohayou… Would you like to come in?" I opened the door for her. She nodded slowly and walked in. "What made you come here early in the morning?" I asked as I closed the door behind me. "I just wanted to see you," she replied, "Of course. I wanted to show you how much I like you, alone and no one who'll see us," she smiled seductively and approached me. I backed away to the wall, "Wha-What do you mean?" I nervously asked. She suddenly dived for a kiss. I kissed her back, but… _Wait! Yukino wouldn't do such a thing… _I pushed her away and I tried to break her arm, "You're not Yukino, are you!" Just then, Yukino's form changed to Sakura, "How did you know?" she asked, ready to burst into tears. I glared at her, "Yukino wouldn't do such a thing like that," I opened the door, "Get out of here!" She lowered her face and walked out, "You really like her, do you?" I ignored her and quickly shut the door.

"Kaede Yukino," I said as I wrote it down, "For this special day, a day for lovers let me hold you tight. Brush away that lonely smile and… No, No, No!" I threw the paper away. I sighed, "What can I give to Yukino, this crappy song and this necklace?" I took glance at the necklace placed at the corner of the table. I smiled…

"kono atsui omoi wo

uketomete hoshii

I wanna cry for you

_I want you to receive these warm emotions._

_I wanna cry for you."_

I stretched my arms, "Finally finished! Now I just need a rest…"

I knocked at the door. "Come in," Yukino said. I turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door, "Yukino?" "Ah. Sasuke-kun… I just thought that I could give you a visit," she said. I took a deep breath, "Yukino, do you want to go for a date? After all, it's Valentine's so… Will you?" She smiled, "Sound good."

"Maybe this isn't a good idea," Yukino said as she looked around the restaurant, "Sasuke-kun, let's find another restaurant." I smiled, "What're you talking about? This restaurant is fine." "But," she insisted, "The foods here is expensive." "Don't worry. I'm the one who's gone pay." I held her hands, "Just enjoy the day, ok?" She blushed and nodded.

"Here we are," I said as I sat, "We can gaze at the stars here. Come on. Sit beside me." "S-Sasuke-kun." "What is it?" I asked. "We are the only ones around here and—Ah! Maybe you plan on... doing 'something' to me here," Yukino said, looking at me suspiciously. "Where did you get that idea? We're on a date." Yukino sat as I took out my guitar. "Where did that guitar come from?" "I just placed it near a tree. I wrote a song for you," I started to play the guitar…

Reiji: This is from the Opening Song from Slam Dunk, Kimi ga Suki da to Sakebitai/I Want to Shout "I Love You". Make it a slow version with a guitar.

Sasuke: Yeah, whatever.

"mabushii hizashi wo se ni

hashiridasu machi no naka

tatakareta itsumo no you ni kata wo

kimi ni muchuu na koto ni

wake nante nai no ni

sono ude wa karamu koto wa nai

_Starting my run in the middle of town,_

_bright sunlight at my back,_

_as always, you tapped my shoulder_

_I'm so enthralled by you_

_- yet for reasons unknown_

_your arm won't be linked to mine._

itsu no ma ni ka hitomi

ubawarete hajimatta

hanasanai yuru ga nai

Crazy for you

_Before I realized it,_

_you stole my gaze, and it began._

_I won't let you go. I won't have any doubts._

_Crazy for you._

kimi ga suki da to sakebitai

ashita wo kaete miyou

kooritsuite'ku toki wo

buchikowashitai

kimi ga suki da to sakebitai

yuuki de fumidasou

kono atsui omoi wo

uketomete hoshii

_I want to shout "I love you"_

_Let's try to change tomorrow._

_I want to smash this freezing moment in time._

_I want to shout "I love you"_

_Let's be brave and take a step forward._

_I want you to receive these warm emotions._

zawameita FUROA ni

nigiwau TE-BURU goshi

nanigenai kimi no shisen ni yoishire

koi wo shite-iru you de

odoraserete'ru yo na

takanaru kodou ni

mou uso wa tsukenai

_On the noisy floor,_

_across from me at the crowded table,_

_I'm lost in your casual glance._

_It feels like I'm in love with you,_

_yet it's like I'm being toyed with._

_I can't lie to my soaring heartbeat_

_emotions anymore._

itsu ni nareba kawaru

kono modokashii yuujou

todoketai tashikametai

I take you away

_When will it change,_

_this frustrating friendship?_

_I want to tell you. I want to make sure._

_I take you away._

kimi ga suki da to sakebitai

nanimokamo nugisute

kokoro tokasu kotoba wo

mitsuke dashitai

kimi ga suki da to sakebitai

kon'ya wa kaesanai

mitsumeru dake no hibi nante

owari ni shiyou

I wanna cry for you

_I want to shout "I love you"_

_Let's leave everything behind._

_I want to find the words to melt your heart._

_I want to shout "I love you"_

_I won't let you leave me tonight._

_Let's end the days we don't get past_

_just gazing each other_

_I wanna cry for you_

_(Instrumental)_

kimi ga suki da to sakebitai

ashita wo kaete miyou

kooritsuite'ku toki wo

buchikowashitai

kimi ga suki da to sakebitai

yuuki de fumidasou

kono atsui omoi wo

uketomete hoshii

I wanna cry for you

_I want to shout "I love you"_

_Let's try to change tomorrow._

_I want to smash this freezing moment in time._

_I want to shout "I love you"_

_Let's bravely take a step forward._

_I want you to receive these warm emotions._

_I wanna cry for you._"

As I stopped singing and playing the guitar, I looked deeply into her eyes. I reached into my pocket and searched for the last gift I have for her. I held out the box, "Here." "It's too much, Sasuke-kun. I—" I grabbed her hand and placed the box on her palm, "Take it." She opened the box and saw a necklace with a lavender pendant, "Sasuke-kun." I smiled. I took the necklace and helped her to put it on, "It suits you well." "Arigatou gozaimasu, Sasuke-kun," she smiled. I held her cheek with my left hand and wrapped my right arm around her waist. "Yukino," I whisphered. I moved my hand to her chin and tilted her head upwards. I pulled her closer and placed a soft, tender and passionate kiss on her lips.

---

Translations:

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Thank you very much."

-kun

Indicates familiarity of affection.

"Ohayou/ Ohayou gozaimasu."

"Good morning."


	11. Chuunin Part 1

**Chuunin Exam: The Paper Test and the Forest of Death**

We entered the Room 301. We stood motionless and stared at all the ninjas. "Ah, Sasuke-kun," someone suddenly jumped on my back, "I missed you." I looked back and saw Ino. I sighed, _Why me? I prefer to hug Yukino than you._ Sakura pointed at Ino, "Ino, get off of Sasuke-kun's back, you pig!" "Oh, Sakura, you still have a big voice. How rude," Ino bragged. "So you have come to take this troublesome test?" Shikamaru asked. "Ah, my stupid classmate is here," Naruto said. "Don't call me stupid," Shikamaru retorted, "Damn it. What a trouble." "Yahoo! I'm surprised that all of you came," it was Kiba with Hinata and Shino. "How do you do?" Hinata shyly asked. "You came here too?" Shikamaru asked, "What a trouble." "Then our presence might be also troublesome to you, Shikamaru." Our heads turned to the left and saw Team 9. _Yukino,_ I blushed, _Ino, get off! Damn you!_ Reiji smiled as he caught our attention. Seki approached Kiba and put his arm around him, "Long time no see, Kiba." Kiba smiled, "Heh. It's been a long time, Seki."

Sasuke: …and you know what happens in this episode right… yukino didn't talked to me much at that time… (sighs)

Reiji read through the question, _Darn it, _he thought, _The questions are somewhat hard to answer for a ninja with little experience like me._ He looked at the examiners, they're all watching carefully, _There's no way I can copy. If only I have a technique that I can use to copy, the problem is, I'm only good in combat, not cheating._ Reiji took a deep breath and began to try to answer the questions.

Aya looked around to get some answers while sitted on top of Seki's head. "Good. Then, the seventh question, Aya. Find a good one," Seki whispered to his cat as he wrote down the answers that it dictated to him. _No one will know that I'm cheating 'coz they can't understand the language of cats, _Seki thought as he smiled, _Heh! This is gonna be a piece of cake. _

Yukino put down her pen as she finished answering. "Done?" I whispered. She nodded. I smiled, "You still got that photographic memory of yours, huh?" "But, Sasuke-kun, are you finished?" she asked. I looked at my paper, "Somehow."

After some minutes, Morino Ibiki said, "Before I give you the last questions, I will add another rule, which is also known as the Rule of Desperation. That is if your answer in the tenth question is wrong, despite of your high scores from numbers one to nine, you will fail and can never take the Chuunin Exam for the rest of your lives. Decide whether to continue the exam or not." Silence overpowered us.

Not too long, the man sitted in front of me raised his hand, "I-I don't want to continue. I give up." Hideki looked at his list, "Number 32, with teammates, 47 and 15. You may already leave." After this, many others raised their hand. Suddenly, Naruto slammed his hand on the table that made all of us notice. "I will never give up, even if I have to be a Genin forever if I fail!" he shouted. As I noticed, many others are encouraged, including me. Morino Ibiki looked at the other examiners. They nodded at him. He smiled, "Congratulations! All of you passed!"

_**fast forward to...**_

"Yukino, keep the scroll," Reiji handed it to Yukino. She nodded and kept it in her pouch. "I assume that all ninjas are in places," Anko said through the speaker, "The second test for Chuunin exam will start at the count of 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… GO!" The gates opened and the ninjas started to run into the forest, where they might ever come out alive.

"How are we going to get the other half?" Seki asked. "Easy. We'll set traps," came Reiji's reply. "Traps?" Seki repeated, "I don't think someone would fall for such traps."

"This should do the trick," Reiji exclaimed. "Reiji-kun," Yukino said, "Isn't these too much?" Every area and every corner, there are traps set by Reiji, some of it is double-layered and some are triple-layered trap. "Yeah. Yuki-chan's right. You put too much traps," Seki agreed. "Seki, it's you who said that ninjas wouldn't fall for such traps. Besides, look at my magnificent arrangement of traps!" Reiji laughed. Seki sighed, "Geez! I can't understand how a guy like you thinks." "What did you sa--?" Seki covered Reiji's mouth and whispered, "Let's hide. Somebody's here." Team 9 hid behind the bushes and saw three unfamiliar ninjas from Suna. "_There a little more_," Reiji whispered as the ninjas are only feet away from the trap.

"Ha! See that Seki! I knew that my plan would work," Reiji said. Suna ninjas, who are dizzy and unconscious, are bundled up by a net. Yukino got their scroll, "This is the Scroll of Heaven." Seki smiled, "Hn! Pretty lucky, aren't we?"

"Hey! What's that strong charka?" Seki asked, "Could it be coming from an examinee for the Chuunin exam?" Reiji smiled, "Alright. Let's find out whose this charka is." "But Reiji-kun…" the worried Yukino said, "What if that ninja attacks us? We're of no match." "Don't worry. We'll just lower our chakras and watch from a distance," Reiji raised his speed, "Let's go." Yukino turned to Seki, "Is this a good idea?" "Maybe," Seki replied, "… Maybe not."

Yukino's eyes widened, "Th-That is—" "Sasuke?" Reiji said, "S-Sasuke's charka isn't that high before we go to this forest." Aya meowed. Seki nodded at Aya, "I see," he pointed at me, "There's a seal to make Sasuke's chakra grow higher. The proof is the black symbols on his skin. If I'm correct, those look like a cursed seal." Yukino trembled in fear, _Sasuke-kun's different. _"Let's go," Reiji told his teammates, "If Sasuke sees us, we're dead." Seki looked at Yukino, "Yuki-chan, we're going." She slowly nodded. _She's in shock, _Reiji thought. He grabbed her hand and started to jump from tree to tree.

Team 9 rested below a tree. "I'm sorry," Yukino started, "I'm such a burden." "What're you talking about?" Reiji asked. "It's normal," Seki said, "If I saw Kiba like that then I would be shocked as well." Yukino smiled, "Thank you, Reiji-kun, Seki-kun." "That's alright. We're a team," then Reiji whispered to Yukino, "As long as you will be my girlfriend." Seki shook his head, "No use Reiji. Yuki-chan has Sasuke." "Why should I believe such false statement? Sasuke has Sakura!" Reiji exclaimed. Seki smiled, "Reiji-chan, Sasuke is annoyed at Sakura." Reiji crossed his arms, "Hn! Yeah whatever… H-Hey! I told you to stop calling me Reiji-chan!" Seki smiled, "Say what, Reiji-chan?" "Why you--!" Reiji attacks Seki while Seki evades his attacks. Yukino sighed, "This is gonna take a while."

"Aya, transform into your original appearance," Seki instructed Aya. She meowed and transformed into a gigantic cat, larger than a person's size. Seki jumped onto Aya's back, "Come on. We can reach the tower faster if we ride onto Aya." Reiji and Yukino looked at each other. "Isn't Aya too heavy to jump from tree to tree?" Reiji asked. "The trees in this forest are big enough for Aya," Seki replied, "Come on. You don't want Aya to wait all day."

The fourth day of the exam, Team 9 arrived at the tower. Aya changes back into a chibi cat form and collapses into Seki's arms. "Take a rest, Aya," Seki patted his sleeping partner. Reiji smiled, "Aya did a great job in bringing us here. Let's get inside."

"What do we do?" Reiji asked. "Open the scroll?" Yukino suggested, holding both the Scrolls of Heaven and Earth, "Anko-sensei said that we shouldn't open these until we reach the tower." Seki took the Scroll of Earth from Yukino. Reiji raised one eyebrow, "Are you sure?" Seki looked at Reiji sharply, "Hush!" Seki put down Aya, "Rest there for a while." He and Yukino opened the scrolls. Suddenly, a smoke comes out from both scrolls. They threw it in surprise and watched as the smoke thickens; and out comes… Hatake Kakashi, "Congratulations, Team 9 of Konoha. You officially pass the second test for the Chuunin Exam." "T-That's it?" Seki asked. "Hah! That means that I must be the permanent leader for this team," Reiji boasted. Seki sighed, "God! Reiji, you're so noisy. You're gonna wake Aya." ""What did you say!" "Being deaf is the result for being loud." Seki and Reiji continued to quarrel. Kakashi sighed, "It's amazing that you can stay in this team with Seki and Reiji, Yukino."

---

Translations:

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

Sensei

Used to refer to or address teachers, practitioners of a profession such as doctors and lawyers, politicians, and other authority figures. It is used to show respect to someone who has achieved a certain level of mastery in an art form or some other skill.


	12. Chuunin Part 2

**Chuunin Exam: One-on-One Battle and The Other Mission**

After the fifth day of the examination, the Chuunin Exam ended. The examinees who passed are asked to assemble at the battle arena. We lined up according to team and listened to the Hokage. _Yukino's team passed too? That's great,_ I gave a hint of a smile. Yukino looked at me, _Sasuke-kun…_ Reiji looked at Yukino and followed her gaze, "Don't worry, Yukino," he whispered, "Sasuke will be alright." Yukino forced herself to smile and nodded.

_**fast forward to…**_

_Please don't let me fight with Yukino,_ I prayed. The screen stopped to scroll names. Hayate coughed, "The first match would be between Akato Yuroi and Uchiha Sasuke." I sighed, _Lucky not to fight with my girl._

_**fast forward to…**_

The screen scrolls names and stops at the names of… "Uzumaki Naruto and Hiroaki Reiji, proceed to the arena." Ran smiled, "Looks like our students would be fighting each other, Kakashi-kun." Kakashi nodded, "I guess this would be too much for Naruto. But he won't lose easily, Ran-kun." Naruto and Reiji stood face to face, ready for the duel. Reiji smiled, "Sorry, Naruto. You're gonna be beaten badly in this duel." Naruto smiled back, "Heh! Do whatever you want and I'll beat you back." Hayate raised his hand and looked at the fighters. "Start," he announced.

Reiji held a bamboo leaf and raised it. He smiled and said, "Let the game begin." The leaf changes into a bamboo sword. Naruto took a cautious step backwards as Reiji poses a fighting stance. He pointed his left foot forward and slightly bended his other foot. Both his hands held his sword which points backwards. "Dance of the Leaves!" he said before he started to charge at Naruto. Naruto blinked and once he opened his eyes, Reiji disappeared. Naruto gasped, "Where is he?" "Over here!" Reiji appeared above him and slashed Naruto's shoulder and, once again, disappeared.

Naruto struggled to his feet and Reiji smiled, "Do you want to get slashed again, Naruto?" "That's Dance of the Leaves," Ran exclaimed, "It's an attack coming from different directions at once, which of course requires great speed." Kakashi nodded, "Interesting."

Naruto stood up and performed his favorite jutsu, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" and then appeared six Narutos. "Hn! Kage Bunshin, huh?" Reiji slashed the first Naruto and it puffs into smoke, "A Bunshin?" Another Naruto appeared behind him, "I'm here." Reiji attempted to turn around but gets kicked by Naruto. Reiji flies in mid-air and, to take advantage of it, all the Narutos attack him one at a time. "U-zu-ma-ki… Naruto Combo!" the Narutos said in time with each hit. Reiji landed roughly on the ground. He struggled to stand but his numb body refused to move. "The winner," Hayate announced, "Uzumaki Naruto."

_**fast forward to…**_

"The next match is between Seki Orikasa and Inuzuka Kiba." Kiba and Seki looked at each other. Ran patted Seki's shoulder, "Good luck, Seki-kun." Seki slowly nodded without taking his eyes off Kiba. "Don't forget the training," Kurenai reminded Kiba. He nodded, _But I couldn't use it in my fight with Seki._

"Start." Seki charged at Kiba while Aya charges at Akamaru. Fist against fist, claw against claw. "They're having a hard time," Ran exclaimed, "Both of them are forced to fight though they don't want to."

_**Flashback**_

Seki and Kiba looked at each other sharply. "What are you looking at?" Kiba asked. "Nothing," came Seki's reply.

_**End of flashback**_

Seki and Kiba backed away with their partners. "Henge no Jutsu," both of them said. Aya and Akamaru changed into their master's form. The four of them engaged into battle once more. "Tsuuga!" Kiba attacked. "Cat Claws!" and Seki attacked. The four of them were spinning towards their opponent head-on.

_**Flashback**_

Seki and Kiba played on the swings that afternoon. "Kiba." "Hm?" "Do you believe in the saying that cats and dogs are rivals?" Seki asked. Kiba raised his eyebrow, "What're you talking about? Eventhough the clans of Orikasa and Inuzuka are rivals, we're still friends, right?" Seki smiled, "Right." Kiba held out his pinky," Promise that we will be friends no matter what." "I promise."

_**End of flashback**_

Seki bumped against the wall from the impact while Kiba landed on the ground. Both of them struggled to stand.

_**Flashback**_

"Avoid seeing that Inuzuka from now on. Understand?" Seki's father asked. "But—" His father grabbed his shoulders and pinned him on the wall, "Do you understand, Seki!" Seki's tears welled up in his eyes and nodded.

_**End of flashback**_

Seki starts to cough blood. "Seki!" Kiba called. "Kiba," Seki said, "Do you believe in the saying that cats and dogs are rivals?"

_**Flashback**_

"Seki!" Kiba called. But he still ignored him. Kiba grabbed his arm, "Seki, why are you avoiding me?" Seki looked at the ground, "Because my father told me." "Then if your father told you to kill yourself then you will obey!" Kiba asked angrily, "What about our promise?" Seki remembered the time the two of them promised to each other. Tears started to fall from his eyes. Kiba embraced Seki, "It's alright. I forgive you Seki."

**_End of flashback_**

"Do you believe that in the saying that cats and dogs are rivals?" Seki asked once again. Kiba smiled, "What're you talking about? You already know what my answer is." Seki smiled back at Kiba, "For me, I believe in it. Cats and dogs, by nature, are rivals," Seki stood, "However, our friendship makes this philosophy false." Kiba smiled, "Akamaru." Akamaru barked. "Let's do it… Ga Tsuuga!" Kiba starts to attack Seki. "Ultimate Claws!" was Seki's counterattack.

Both of them are lying down, unable to move. Hayate cleared his throat, "Since each fighters is unable to move, I declare this battle a dr—" "I'm standing!" Seki shouted as he leaned against the wall. Hayate smiled, "One fighter is able to stand, then I declare that the winner of this duel is Seki Orikasa."

_**fast forward to…**_

"Hiro Fujimiya and Kaede Yukino, proceed to the arena." Yukino started to walk towards the arena. "Go beat him, Yuki-chan!" Seki cheered. _A girl, huh? _Hiro thought, _Then I'm gonna take advantage of it, _he laughed at the back of his mind. Hiro and Yukino stood opposite each other. Hayate looked at both ninjas and said, "Start!" They charged at each other and…

Hiro laughed, "Looks like you have a very nice body, Yukino-chan." Yukino covered her breasts, "Pervert!" Neji trembled in anger, _He dared touch Yukino! _"Hey you! Don't ever touch Yukino!" he shouted. Everyone looked at Neji, surprised that he shouted since he's so calm. Neji noticed everyone looking at him, _Oh shit! I caught everyone's attention. _Hiro laughed once more, "I guess I made your boyfriend angry." The annoyed Yukino charged at Hiro while he's still busy laughing.

"The winner of this duel is Kaede Yukino." Seki giggled, "That guy makes a good punching bag."

_**fast forward to…**_

Morino Ibiki showed to them the chart for the third test's tournament. Naruto is going to fight Neji, me to Gaara, Shino to Seki, Yukino to Kankuro, Temari to Shikamaru and Kinuta gets to fight whoever wins in Temari and Shikamaru's duel.

_I didn't think that Zabuza-san's doings are wrong, _Haku thought, _But I still look up to him as my father... I've got to go to Konoha and find Yukino, _Haku decided after he was outside the jail.

Yukino knocked on the door. "Come in." She slowly opened the door and saw Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei," Yukino said, "Is Sasuke-kun alright?" He nodded, "He's resting." Yukino frowned, "I see." Kakashi patted Yukino, "Don't worry. Sasuke-kun's strong." "Kakashi-sensei, do you know about the seal Sasuke-kun has?" Yukino asked. Kakashi raised his eyebrow, "What about it?" "I saw him back at the forest and his seal is all over his body. What's more, his chakra rose higher than before," Yukino added. Kakashi patted Yukino's shoulder, "Don't worry. He'll be alright. Before I forget, there is someone waiting for you at the house."

"Welcome back, Yukino," Haku showed himself, "I was right that I'm gonna find you here with Kakashi-san." Yukino stood there speechless, but her eyes were just about to burst into tears. Haku smiled and approached her. He hugged her tightly, burying his face on her hair, "I'm glad that you're all right." At this point, she couldn't stop from crying that she just let her tears fall from her eyes. Tears of joy. For them, nothing is happier than seeing each other again after five years.

Sasuke: To make things short, Haku registered as a Konoha citizen and became a Konoha anbu. The two siblings found a lot and built their tofu shop with their house connected behind it. They sell tofu while they have no missions. Haku helped Yukino prepare for the Chuunin Exam which will commence after one month.

The ceremony started. Yukino looked around to find me, _Sasuke-kun, _she thought, _Where are you? _

The examinees lined up in front of the audience. From left to right, stands Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Seki, Yukino and Shino. Suddenly, Naruto slid on the ground. Shikamaru helped Naruto stand. "Get out of here! There are bulls outside!" "What are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked. Genma looked at them, "Line up properly and show your faces. This time, you are the main event."

"The venue and the surroundings may be different but the rules are the same," Genma explained, "For the first match… Uzumaki Naruto… and Hyuuga Neji." All the others proceed upstairs."

_**fast forward to…**_

The crows are getting noisy, not willing enough to wait further for the duel of Gaara and I. The duel of the rookie ninja from the Country of Wind, Gaara, and the rookie from the Country of Fire, me, is the most awaited duel yet I'm still missing. _Sasuke-kun, _Yukino thought, _Is he really alright? _"We'll postpone Gaara and Sasuke's duel. For the next match, Aburame Shino and Seki Orikasa," Genma announced. "Yahoo! We're next Aya," Seki told his cat. He jumped to the battlefield with Aya and perfectly landed with his hands and feet like a cat.

"Start!" Seki charged at Shino head on. Shino's bugs came out and are ready to fight for him. Seki attempted to punch Shino but the bugs wrapped Seki's body, binding him. "Hn!" the wrapped Seki changed into Aya. "I'm here!" the real Seki said before he hit Shino.

Shino rolled on the ground. Before he could stand up, Seki and Aya attacked him with Cat Claws. _He's attacking too quickly! _Shino thought as he dodged Seki's continuous attacks, _I have to make a counterattack. _Shino's bugs starts to move towards his opponent and attacks.

_**fast forward to…**_

Seki collapsed because of exhaustion. Genma approached Seki and checked his condition, _He's out of chakra. _He stood and announced that, "The winner is Aburame Shino." "Seki-kun," Yukino said. "Don't worry about that Seki," Naruto said, "You should worry about your duel with that weird guy." "For the next match," Genma said, "Kaede Yukino and Kankuro." Kankuro raised his hand, "Uh… I don't want to fight. I give up." Yukino looked at him, surprised. "If so, Kaede Yukino wins by default."

_**fast forward to…**_

The leaves circled at the battlefield and I appeared with Kakashi. Yukino sighed, "At last he came." I looked at Yukino and smiled, _She must be worried of me._

_**fast forward to…**_

I performed hand seals, "Chidori!" Haku's eyes widened, "You taught Sasuke-kun that jutsu, Kakashi-san?" Kakashi nodded. "He knows that?" Gai asked. "I used it once in my battle against Zabuza."

_**fast forward to…**_

Temari and Kankuro approached Gaara. "Wh-What's going on?" Yukino asked. "I have a hunch that something's not right," Shino started to run, "I'm going to the stands." Yukino followed Shino. "Gaara. Gaara," Temari said. _What's happening?_ I looked at the waiting area, _Yukino's gone! Where is she! _

Yukino and Shino heard Kakashi and Gai order Shikamaru, Sakura and Naruto to follow and take me to a safe place. As soon as the three ninjas left, Shino disappeared, most likely following them. Yukino rushed over to Haku and tried to wake him up. "He's under an illusion spell," Kakashi said as he saw Yukino, "Yukino, I'll give you a mission." "What is it?" she asked. "Go to the hospital and bring Neji and Seki with you. The three of you will follow Shikamaru, Sakura and Naruto. See to it that those three will pursue their mission and most importantly, not die," he ordered. Yukino nodded and left.

Shino appears, "Go ahead. I'll take care of him." I stared at him, "Shino, what happened to Yukino?" He shrugged, "Never mind her. Now go." I left Shino with Kankuro, _Yukino, make sure that you're alright._

Yukino saw Seki near the entrance to the hospital. "Yukino," he waved at her. "Seki-kun," she stopped running and gasped for breath. "Why are you such in a hurry?" Seki asked, "Did the Chuunin exam ended too soon?" "We are given an urgent mission from Kakashi-sensei," Yukino said, "He told me to find you and Neji-kun." "And what would the mission be?"

"Neji!" Seki called. Neji turned around and saw them. He blushed, "Yukino?" "We are given an urgent mission by Kakashi," Seki said, ignoring Neji, "He said that we should follow Shikamaru, Sakura and Naruto, make sure that they pursue their mission and not die." Neji slightly smiled, "So you need Byakugan to look for them?... Very well."

Yukino, Neji and Seki went to the Chuunin exam's stadium as their starting point. "Which direction did they go?" Neji asked. Yukino pointed at their right, "That way." "Let's go," Neji started to jump from tree to tree.

Neji stopped. "What is it?" Seki asked. He pointed below, "There they are." Naruto uses Kage Bunshin and after making a couple of clones, he managed to get behind Gaara. Naruto pulled out a kunai and shoves it into Gaara's... ass! Seki's eyes widened, "That Naruto." Neji raised his eyebrow, "I can't believe that I lost to him after seeing this."

_**fast forward to...**_

Gaara and Naruto fell down on the ground. Gaara's hand (made of sand) on Sakura disintegrates and I caught her before she hits the ground. "Look after Sakura while I check on Naruto," I told the Pakkun. Yukino looked at me as I go down to the ground, "Let's go." "Huh?" Seki and Neji said in unison. "Let's head back," Yukino said, "They already accomplished their mission." Seki protested, "But Yuki-chan—" "Let's go back and report to Kakashi," Neji interrupts. Seki sighed, "Whatever you say, Neji-senpai."

"So they succeeded," Kakashi said, "I guess that they've gotten stronger than I thought... The Suna and Oto shinobis retreated so I assume that the war is over," he noticed Yukino frowning, "Haku is at the tofu shop, Yukino." Yukino nodded and walked away. Seki called, "Yuki—" "I'll take care of her," Neji said.

Neji caught up with Yukino when she was about to turn to another street. He turned her around, "What's wrong, Yukino? Tell me." Yukino's tears started to fall from her eyes, "Sasuke-kun... wa... baka..." she collapsed into Neji's arms. He hugged her tightly, "Don't worry. I'm here, Yukino."

---

Translations:

Bunshin

Clone.

Byakugan (White Eyes)

This jutsu is activated in the eyes, much like the Sharingan. Sharingan actually developed from Byakugan. This jutsu allows the user's vision to become 360 degrees. The user is able to see fully around them, and all their surroundings. Byakugan also has the ability to see objects, and view the inner coil system of a person's body, and in advanced cases, the Chakra Holes. Using this, the user can attack the inner organs of a person, and do high amounts of damage.

Cat Claws

This technique is similar to Inuzuka clan's Tsuuga

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

Chidori/Raikiri (The Thousand Birds)

This jutsu is Kakashi's sole original technique, originally formed for the use of assassination. The user, gathers such a large concentration of chakra in the had, that it becomes visible. Pushing the limits of the body, the user charges forward, the chakra amount growing, as does the incredible speed. The chakra becomes so powerful, that it becomes similar to a blade, and is able to cut through near anything. The attack creates a constant 'chi' noise, sounding like a thousand birds advancing towards you. The jutsu gained its name from this sound. This jutsu gained the nickname 'Lightning Edge' or, Raikiri - When Kakashi cut a bolt of lightning in half using it.

Ga Tsuuga (Double Piercing Fang)

Powerful Taijutsu attack, where the user spins at the opponent with amazing speed, in an attempt to cut and scratch them with claws, fangs, etc. Performed better with two or more people/animals.

Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Skill)

An illusionary jutsu that gives the user the appearance of another person or object. A commonly used skill.

Jutsu

Technique.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Skill)

A forbidden jutsu, that creates clones - which are not just plain illusions (like the normal bunshin no jutsu). Each clone is an exact replica of Naruto, capable of attacking. A direct hit causes the clone to disappear.

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

Kunai/s

Throwing knife. One of the common weapon of ninja. It is often kept in a holster on the leg in a pouch attached to the belt.

-san

Honorific. Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Ms.," "Miss," etc., but used extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent.

"Sasuke-kun... wa... baka..."

"Sasuke... is... stupid..." Wa is used as topic marker and baka means stupid.

Senpai

Used by students to refer to or address senior students in an academic or other learning environment, or in athletics and sports clubs, and also in business settings to refer to those in more senior positions.

Sensei

Used to refer to or address teachers, practitioners of a profession such as doctors and lawyers, politicians, and other authority figures. It is used to show respect to someone who has achieved a certain level of mastery in an art form or some other skill.

Tsuuga (Piercing Fang)

Powerful Taijutsu attack, where the user spins at the opponent with amazing speed, in an attempt to cut and scratch them with claws, fangs, etc.

Ultimate Claws

This technique is similar to Inuzuka clan's Ga Tsuuga.


	13. The Decision

**The Decision**

_**Flashback**_

"Sakura-san," Yukino said as she opened the door, "Did Sasuke-kun wake?" Sakura shook her head, "No." "I see," Yukino put the bag of apples on the table beside Sakura and sat at the far edge of the bed. The door swung open and Naruto entered with two other women. "Sakura-chan, Tsunade-baa-chan is going to heal Sasuke," Naruto said. "Don't call me baa-chan," Tsunade approaches the bed and starts to heal me. I slowly opened my eyes and weakly sat. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hopped onto my bed and hugged my tightly. I leaned onto her as support. I still feel dizzy... I saw Yukino avoiding to look at me. At once, Tsunade, Shizune and Naruto went out of the room. Yukino rushed out to follow them, "Tsunade-sama." Tsunade turned around. Yukino bowed, "Thank you for healing Sasuke-kun."

Yukino walked along the street without any idea where she will go. "Yukino, are you alright?" She saw a concerned Neji in front of her. Tears welled up in her eyes, "Neji-kun." "Who is it?" Neji asked. She shook her head, "I'm alright." Neji looked deep into Yukino's eyes, "Is it Sasuke?"

_**End of Flashback**_

Yukino, Seki and Reiji went to the Hokage's building to get a new mission. "Say, Reiji," Seki whispered, "Do you know what's going on with Yukino? I noticed that she's been quiet for nearly a month." Reiji shrugged, "I don't know. I also noticed that she's been avoiding Sasuke." Seki rubbed his chin, "Hmmm... Did they have a quarrel or something?" Reiji stopped walking, "Speaking of the devil, here comes Sasuke."

Sasuke: Devil?

Neji and Reiji: Yeah. Look at the horns and tail.

Sasuke: (holds horns and tail) I must be dreaming!

"Yukino!" Naruto waved, "Would you come with us in our mission?" "Mission? Yukino repeated, "What mission?" Naruto shrugged, "Tsunade-baa-chan didn't explain the details. She only said to find a fourth member then go to the Tea Country to ask Jirochou-oyabu for the details." Yukino glanced at Sakura and I, "I don't think I'll—" Seki and Reiji covered her mouth, "She said she will come!" they said in unison.

Yukino sighed, _Why did Reiji and Seki force me to join? I don't want to accept the mission! _I noticed Yukino glancing me. I reached for her hand. Her eyes widened in surprise and pulled her hand away. "Baka," she mumbled.

_I don't know what's wrong,_ I thought, _Yukino's avoiding me. What did I do to make her mad? _We arrived at Tea Country. Naruto saw a restaurant and asked, "Say, Sakura-chan, are you hungry?" "A little but—" "Alright. Now that it's settled. Let's eat," and Naruto rushed to the restaurant.

Yukino refused to sit beside me and decided to sit beside Naruto. I was busy looking at Yukino until Sakura disturbed me. "What would you order, Sasuke-kun?" she asked. "Shinta," I replied. Yukino stared outside the window until she heard an unfamiliar voice, "It's broad daylight and you guys are just sitting around. No wonder ninjas are looked down upon." "What's that?" "Konoha is too peaceful," the man continued, "It must be filled with people like you, little rascal." "What did you say!" the angry Naruto said. The man saw Sakura, "Oh my. There's a cute little girl as well. What a great place! I'm Morino Idate. How about you, miss?" "Why you! Don't get too close to Sakura-chan!" Naruto told the stranger, almost ready to strangle him. _If that playboy touches my Yukino, I'll kill him, _I thought. "Sakura huh? What a nice name! It must be fate that we met. How about we talk about our future?" the stranger winked. Sakura blushed, "Eh? Talk about our future?" The stranger smiled, "What I mean is quit being a ninja and become my wife." "Why you!" Naruto shouted, "Why the hell are you flirting her? Stop fooling around, you idiot!" "Let's just say that I was kidding. Hey, brat! I despise you, you ninjas! If you keep walking around the Tea Country aimlessly, I'll beat you up," he warned us. Naruto smirked, "Is that so? If you're gonna pick a fight, I'll fight you!" I sighed, "This is silly. We don't have time for distractions." "Sasuke, shut up! I will not forgive people who look down on shinobi! I'll make sure that he knows who he is talking to and... eh?" Naruto looked around to find the stranger but he disappeared. _No way, _I thought, _I didn't sense him leave. _"Here you go," the old lady put our orders and... two bills! "Thank you very much," she said. "Eh? Two bills?" Sakura asked, "What's this?" "The kid that just left said that you will pay for him," the waitress replied. Our nerves stuck out in annoyance (anime style when angry). _That guy! _I put my ear near the ground, _His footsteps are already far away. He's running at a very fast speed. _Naruto stood, "Since we fell for his trick, I can't just stand around and watch! I'm gonna chase him!" he wore his bag and started to run. "Naruto-kun?" "Auntie, thank you for the food. I'll leave the money here, "Sakura left the money and followed Naruto. "Sakura-san?" "Let's follow them, Yukino," I told her. She nodded and followed me out of the restaurant. She suddenly stopped, "Why do you want me to come with you? Sakura-san is..." I looked at her, "What're you talking about? I want you to come with us." She rolled her eyes, "I can't understand you." I sighed and grabbed her hand.

We caught up Sakura and Naruto. "What speed!" I exclaimed, "It seems that he had some kind of special training." "Who is he?" Sakura asked. "Whoever he is, we will definitely catch him!" Naruto said as he increases speed. I looked back at Yukino who is following close behind us, "Yukino." Sakura heard me and followed my gaze, "Yukino, come on." "I'm alright. I'll just follow from behind," she replied.

We saw the annoying stranger trip and fall on the ground flatly. "Haha! You aren't anyone special!" Naruto said. He stood on a tree branch beside Yukino. I stood on another branch beside Sakura. "You have some guts on leaving us with the bill back there," I said. "I'm sorry!" the stranger apologized, "I lost my purse and didn't know what to do. You guys were there so..." We jumped down and approached him. "Hearing about your situation, it sounds pitiful," Sakura said. "If that was that case, you should have told us first," Naruto explained. An abject hit Naruto's head and fell on the ground. He bended down to get it, "What's this?" the stranger suddenly grabbed it and stood, "Don't touch it! This is mine!" he kept the object and removed to what appeared like leg warmers, "I'll count from one to one. Ready... Go!" he drops both of it and dust appears. Naruto coughed, "Carrying something heavy?" The dust slowly clears up and we saw the stranger running again. "Ah!" Sakura gasped, "He ran away again." "That bastard!" We followed him as fast as we can. The stranger increases his speed. Sakura gasped, "No way!" "What speed!" We all stopped following and gasped for breath. "Forget it," Sakura said, "It doesn't seem that we'll be able to catch up with him." _But I can still catch up with him, _I thought, _I increased speed during my training with Kakashi before my duel in the Chuunin exam. But,_ I looked at Yukino, _I don't want to leave her behind. _

_**fast forward to...**_

"Yukino, do you want to come with me? I'll look around the town and maybe buy something," Sakura asked. She nodded. Sakura turned to me, "What about you, Sasuke-kun?" Yukino looked at me emotionless. _Those empty eyes, _I thought.

Jirochou showed us our rooms that night. "Where's Yukino?" I asked Naruto. "I don't know," he replied, "Why did you asked?" I blushed, "N-Nothing." Naruto smiled widely, "Sasuke's got a crush on Yukino!" I knocked Naruto's head, "Bastard!"

I climbed on the roof and saw Yukino, "I have been looking for you." I sat beside her, "Why are you ignoring me?" "Why would I tell you?" "Yukino," I begged. "Because you're so stupid," she replied. "Me?" I said, "Why?" She stood, "I'm going to my room." "Wait," I grabbed her hand. "You're so annoying," she pulled her hand away, "Just because you had a date with me doesn't mean that you can go with other girls like Sakura!" she covered her mouth and blushed. "So that's why." "Happy about it?" she looked away. I stood, "How come you said that Sakura and I are...?" "When you were at the hospital after you fought with Itachi-san, Sakura-san never left you," she paused, "More so when she—" "Hugged me?" I continued for her. She nodded. I pulled her close and hugged her, "You already know that I won't trade you with anyone else. My actions for Sakura are just as her teammate, nothing more." She looked up at me, "Are you sure?" I stoked her cheek, "Yes, I am." My lips touched hers. I kissed her deeply as she stood motionless. After a while, I pulled back and gasped for breath. I smiled at her. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sakura glaring at Yukino.

It was early morning. "Yukino," Sakura called from outside the room. "Come in." Sakura opened the door and entered. Yukino stared at Sakura for a moment, "S-Sakura-san?" "I saw you and Sasuke-kun last night," Sakura started, "Did you think that Sasuke-kun is yours?" "Eh? Sakura-san?" "Sasuke-kun is mine. You don't deserve to have Sasuke-kun."

I happened to be passing by Yukino's room when I heard Sakura's voice. Curious of what's happening, I opened the door to Yukino's room. Sakura looked at me while Yukino wiped away her tears. "What happened?" I asked. "I was just giving Yukino a lecture," Sakura replied, "She doesn't know who she's challenging." I rushed over Yukino's side and hugged her, "Leave the room, Sakura." "Eh? But—" "NOW!" I shouted at her. Sakura stomped and left the room. "Yukino, are you alright?" I asked, "What did she do to you?" She shook her head, "I'm fine. Sakura-san didn't do anything... I'm such a fool." "Don't listen to Sakura," I hugged her tightly, "Don't listen her... I'm here, Yukino."

"Stay close to me as we guard Idate," I told Yukino. She nodded. I heard Sakura and Naruto talking about rules in the race. "That means that it's not against the rules to hire shinobi," I explained. "I wonder what the ninjas they hired on the opponent's side are like," Naruto asked himself. "They must be hiding and watching out," Sakura said, "Don't let your guard down, Naruto," she turned to Yukino and glared at her. The runners took their places. "Wasabi runner... Morino Idate." _Morino... Idate...? _ I thought. The gate started to open. "On your mark... Start!" they ran and Idate... runs away! "Hey you bastard!" Naruto called, "Wait up!"

_**fast forward to...**_

Yukino sat beside me as I stir the ship. "I remember now," I said, "Morino Idate." "Morino?" Sakura repeated, "Oh yeah! If I remember, the examiner of the first exam... Morino Ibiki." An arrow hit the ship. We saw an enemy ship close behind ours. Yukino and I jumped back. "Naruto, Yukino and I are going to get rid of these guys. Sakura, I'll count on you to take care of Idate, "I told them. "Isn't it better to run away?" Sakura suggested. "It's too late for that now." "Sasuke-kun," Yukino whispered, "Why Sakura-san?" "There's no need for being suspicious," I whispered back, "Sakura is useless in combat." More arrows with ropes hit our ship and the hired ninjas came closer. "We'll keep them busy," I said, "Untie the ropes, Naruto. Come on, Yukino." Suddenly, they appeared on our ship. "Sharingan!" my eyes turned red, "The real ninjas are hiding inside the clones!"

Black water rains. I became irritated and started performing hand seals. "Sasuke-kun, don't," Sakura said. I didn't listen to her and was about to breath fire until Yukino said, "It's oil." The Rain ninjas aimed arrows with fire to our ship. "Sasuke-kun, I'll use my Kekkei Genkai to put out fire," Yukino said. I shook my head, "It's not necessary," then I turned to Naruto's direction, "We'll swim from here to Nagi Island harbor."

"I feel that Idate-san's in trouble," Yukino said. Sakura glared at her, "And now you said that when we're swimming as fast as we can. You're so useless." "Sakura," I gave her a warning look. Naruto suddenly drowned. "They're here," I hurriedly dived with Yukino and Sakura following close behind. We saw Naruto being dragged by the Rain ninjas. "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu." They made water clones that swam towards us and dragged us down. _We're on water, _ Yukino thought, _I have to use my ability in this situation. _She started to form an icicle but stops when she sees Naruto clones forming chakra on his hand. _Sugoi!_ Yukino thought. The Naruto clones formed a strong whirlpool that swiped away the Rain ninjas. I swam up to the air and gasped for air. I looked around, "Yukino!" "I'm okey," she replied. I smiled at her. "Sakura-chan, hold on," Naruto ran to the shore carrying Sakura.

Sakura hits Naruto, "What do you think you're doing?" "Hn," I stood, "We have no time to fool around. We have to get back in escorting Idate." I started to walk ahead while Sakura follows. Yukino ran to Naruto's side, "Are you okey?" Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine... You're so gentle unlike Sakura-chan. No wonder Sasuke likes you." Yukino blushed, "Wh-What're you talking about?"

Aoi attacks us with Senbon. Yukino stood and gathered water on her hands and made a spear made of icicle. "Interesting," he said, "However, I have no intention of playing with you guys anymore." Yukino threw the spear at Aoi but he disappeared before it could reach him. Yukino fell to her knees. I ran to her side, "Yukino!" She leaned onto me, "I'm sorry. I'm starting to feel dizzy."

_**fast forward to...**_

"Now that Naruto and Idate-san left, I have something to say to you, Yukino," Sakura said, "Thank you for letting the enemy go!" It's not her fault. Don't blame her," I told her, clenching my fists in anger. Sakura turned to me, "Why are you always on her side!" I wrapped my arms around Yukino, "Because she's my girlfriend." Sakura gasped, "You're lying!" I smirked at her, "No, I'm not." I gave Yukino a quick kiss.

_**fast forward to...**_

_Come on!_ Aoi threw me down the cliff after putting out my Chidori. Sakura ran and caught me. We both fell down. Yukino rushed to Idate and protects him. Aoi smirked, "If it isn't the water manipulator." He charged at Yukino and used the Raijin sword at her. Yukino remained motionless after receiving the blow. "Oh? Finished already?" Aoi saw Naruto gathering chakra on his hand.

_**fast forward to...**_

Naruto helped Yukino stand, "How are you feeling?" "I'm fine," Yukino replied, "What happened to Sasuke-kun?" "Oh, yeah," he ran to the edge of the cliff. He saw Sakura waving, "Naruto! Go ahead. We'll catch up." Naruto nodded, "Yukino, wanna come with us?" She smiled, "Hai." Idate climbed on the rope, followed by Naruto then Yukino. Idate gave his knife to Naruto, "I-Idate?" "Give this to Yukino to cut the rope," he said. Naruto passed it to Yukino. As soon as she cut the rope, they were thrown to the other side. Naruto gathered chakra to his feet, "I'll use my last chakra!" He stopped the impact of hitting the side of the cliff and carried Idate to the ground. Yukino followed behind. "Nice Naruto!" Sakura cheered. "Sakura-chan," Naruto called back, "I'll come back and save you later!"

Idate is on his full speed. "Go Idate!" Naruto cheered. "You can make it!" Yukino joined in. Idate overtook the Wagarashi runner and reached the finish line. Everyone cheered and screamed in joy.

_**fast forward to...**_

Sakura, Naruto and Yukino waved goodbye at Idate. Sakura approached me, "Are you feeling fine, Sasuke-kun?" I slowly nodded. She sat beside me. Yukino saw Sakura glaring at her. She sighed and stared at the ocean.

_**...Days after I was out of the hospital...**_

Later that afternoon, I walked on the street, not knowing where to go. "Sasuke." I turned around and saw Neji. "Do you mind if we talk for a while?" he asked. _Why did he suddenly asked me to talk with him, is it because of Yukino? …… Thinking isn't going to take me anywhere…_"Uh… Yeah, sure."

I saw Reiji, who seems to be waiting. He saw us, "Hey." I followed Neji as he approached him. "So what are we going to talk about?" Reiji asked. _Did Neji also asked Reiji to talk with him? _I thought. Neji smiled, "It seems that our weakness is the same." "What do you mean?" I asked. "Our weakness is Kaede Yukino," he looked at us, "Am I right?' The two of us froze. _How did he know?_ I thought. "From your look, you may be asking how I knew it," he said, "Actually, I can't remember how I found it out," he paused, "And I think it's about time to settle this matter… What do you think?" "I agree," Reiji replied. "What about you, Sasuke?" Neji looked at me. I took a deep breath, "Let's settle this."

"Welcome! How may I--" I entered the flower shop and saw Ino. I rolled my eyes away from her, "Hn!" Ino's mother waved her finger at Ino and approached me, "What kind of flower would you be looking for?" she asked. "A red rose…"

I jumped from roof to roof until I arrived at Yukino's house. I found her room's window open and entered. I looked around the room and placed the bouquet of roses on her table, _If in any case that I will lose this fight, _I thought, _I want to let her know that I love her._

_In Yukino's eyes,_ Reiji thought, _I'm just a friend and teammate of hers. I don't even know how to impress her._ He sighed, "I guess I'm just a loser when it comes to this kind of things." Unexpectedly, Yukino passes by. Reiji stared at her, _Is this fate or just a coincidence? Either of the two, I have to grab this chance…_ "Uh… H-Hey Yukino." She smiled, "Reiji-kun." _Great! Now that I got her attention, what the hell should I say?_ Reiji thought for a while. "How are you doing?" Yukino shrugged, "I'm fine. Thank you. How about you?" "Fine… So… uh… See you around, then." She nods and waves at Reiji as he leaves. Not too far away, on the other side of the street, Neji's there, looking at Yukino, "I don't know if I'm going to win or lose. But I'll make sure that you will never become lonely again…"

"What's this?" Yukino curiously opened the letter. It says…

_Yukino,_

_I brought you a bouquet of red roses for my apology if in case that I will fail. I'm with Neji and Reiji at the forest. This may sound funny but we decided to end this rivalry and fight until the best guy for you wins. But, what the hell… Anyway, take care and I love you._

_Love,_

_Sasuke_

She felt surprised after reading my letter, _They're fighting because of me?_ and by the thought of that, she blushed.

Reiji attacked, charging first at Neji then at me. Luckily, Neji and I dodged. Then… BOOM! Reiji smiled, "Do you think that I intended to strike at you without a second attack?" We struggled to get to our feet. "I guess you aren't the easy type of opponent to beat," Neji used Byakugan, "I'll be more serious next time." Me, on the other hand, used Sharingan, "Let's have a second round, shall we?" I performed hand seals to use my most powerful attack, Chidori.

After charging up, I attacked them. Unfortunately, Neji and Reiji dodged. _What the--! In that case…_ I turned to Reiji and used the Chidori at him. The impact made him fly backwards. He struggled to stand up but he fall back. With the annoyed expression of his, you can say that he's pissed off. _Sorry, Yukino. I failed,_ and with that, he fainted. I looked at his unconscious body, _I… I didn't mean to… I just… I'm…_ I became guilty of what I was doing, _Why am I doing this? Hurting others just to have Yukino? That's selfishness!_ I turned and looked straight at Neji, "Neji, we have to stop this fight." A smile crept at Neji's face, "So you don't have any more guts to continue after doing that on Reiji." "Look, I know that we all like Yukino but there are other ways besides fighting," I paused, waiting for him to reply. Neji still remained silent.

A rustle came from behind me. I spun around and saw Yukino. I stared at her in surprise, and so is Neji. "Please stop," she said between short gasps. _She's in a hurry to get here on time only to stop this ridiculous fight,_ I thought, _I hope Neji understood what I'm saying._ He closed his eyes, thinking deeply. "Yukino," Neji started, "I clearly understand you." I smiled, _Finally…_ "But," he continued, "At this point, we can't stop now. Reiji might say that it's unfair to end this fight after he got injured badly," he looked Yukino, "I'm sorry." Neji, again, used Byakugan while I used Sharingan. I performed hand seals to use Chidori as Neji prepares for himself to use Hakkeshou Kaiten. After gathering every charka left in my body, I looked at Neji, "Ready?" Neji nods. I charged at him as he uses his powerful shield…

I slowly opened my eyes, "Where am I?" I tried to sit up but I winced in pain and I fell back down. I looked around, "A hospital?" The doorknob opened and Yukino stepped in the room. She smiled as she sat beside me, "Are you all right?" I nodded, "What happened, anyway? How did I get in here?" "After you used Chidori at Neji-kun as he uses his charka barrier from your attack, both of you fainted so I called Kakashi-sensei for help," she replied. "Kakashi?" I repeated. She nodded, "He happened to be passing by." I looked away, "So nobody won the fight," I muttered. "No," she covered her mouth and blushed. I turned to look back at her, "What do you mean?" She looked down, still blushing, "There is someone who I decided to choose but don't want to be in a hurry to have a deeper relationship or something." "I bet it's Neji," I said. Surprisingly, she shook her head, "That person is not Neji-kun." "Then, who?" She looked at me, "You, Sasuke-kun."

---

Translations:

Baa-chan

Grandma/ Grandmother.

"Baka."

"Stupid."

Byakugan (White Eyes)

This jutsu is activated in the eyes, much like the Sharingan. Sharingan actually developed from Byakugan. This jutsu allows the user's vision to become 360 degrees. The user is able to see fully around them, and all their surroundings. Byakugan also has the ability to see objects, and view the inner coil system of a person's body, and in advanced cases, the Chakra Holes. Using this, the user can attack the inner organs of a person, and do high amounts of damage.

Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit)

The Kekkei Genkai are the abilities passed down from parent to child. These genetic inheritances grant the ninja unique abilities and physical traits not found anywhere else in the world.

Byakugan (White Eyes)

This jutsu is activated in the eyes, much like the Sharingan. Sharingan actually developed from Byakugan. This jutsu allows the user's vision to become 360 degrees. The user is able to see fully around them, and all their surroundings. Byakugan also has the ability to see objects, and view the inner coil system of a person's body, and in advanced cases, the Chakra Holes. Using this, the user can attack the inner organs of a person, and do high amounts of damage.

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

Chidori/Raikiri (The Thousand Birds)

This jutsu is Kakashi's sole original technique, originally formed for the use of assassination. The user, gathers such a large concentration of chakra in the had, that it becomes visible. Pushing the limits of the body, the user charges forward, the chakra amount growing, as does the incredible speed. The chakra becomes so powerful, that it becomes similar to a blade, and is able to cut through near anything. The attack creates a constant 'chi' noise, sounding like a thousand birds advancing towards you. The jutsu gained its name from this sound. This jutsu gained the nickname 'Lightning Edge' or, Raikiri - When Kakashi cut a bolt of lightning in half using it.

"Hai."

"Sure."/ "Yes."

Hakkeshou Kaiten (Divination Whirl)

Hakkeshou Kaiten is a Taijutsu technique unique to the Hyuuga bloodline using the Jyuuken. Kaiten is a special technique passed down through the main family line. Kaiten takes advantage of several of the unique abilities of the Byakugan eye. Byakugan gives the clan member an almost complete 360 degree view of their surroundings. This allows the member to see all angles of attack.

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Skill)

Creates a number of clones, made from water. Each Clone is capable of attacking on its own, yet each is 1/10th the power of the original. A direct hit will cause the clone to revert to water - and it cannot leave a certain radius of the user.

-oyabu

Boss.

Raijin sword

The legendary sword of the Nidaime Hokage.

-san

Honorific. Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Ms.," "Miss," etc., but used extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent.

Senbon

Acupuncture Needles.

Sensei

Used to refer to or address teachers, practitioners of a profession such as doctors and lawyers, politicians, and other authority figures. It is used to show respect to someone who has achieved a certain level of mastery in an art form or some other skill.

Sharingan

The Uchiha are said to be descendants of the Hyuuga, with the Byakugan changing into the Sharingan over time. This doujutsu (eye skill) gives one the ability to read Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and then defeat it. As such, the clan member can view a technique being performed and almost instantly memorize the movements required to be able to complete it, including the needed chakra moldings and seals used. However the clan member cannot copy techniques that are unique to another bloodline and the clan member must have a body capable of meeting the chakra and physical requirements to do the jutsu. This rarely stops the clan member though, as such stressful situations often push their limits farther and allow them to harness their full potential.

Shinobi

Also known as ninja.

"Sugoi."

"Incredible."


	14. Choices: What if Neji won?

**Choices: What if Neji won?**

Neji: Hmmm... If ever I won in our fight, I want it to happen like this.

"Yukino!" I ran towards her as she waited for me, "You doing something?" She nodded, "I have to bring these groceries to my brother." I took the grocery bags and carried it, "Let me give you a hand." She blushed, "Thank you, Neji-kun." I smiled, "No problem," _I like it when she's blushing,_ I thought, _She looks pretty cute._ At the thought of it, I blushed, too.

We arrived at their house and entered the tofu shop. She showed me where to put the grocery bags and said, "Would you like to have a drink?" I nodded, "Sure." I sat at the chair at the dining room as she continued to walk to the kitchen to get a drink. "So you, together with Sasuke-kun and Reiji, are gonna fight?" Haku asked, making sure that Yukino doesn't hear. I nodded. "Should I tell Yukino?" he asked. I shrugged, "I don't know if it's necessary to tell it to her." He took a deep breath, "Whatever happens," he paused, "Don't kill each other." I looked at him, "Maybe. Maybe not. We won't know if we're getting carried away by the fight. But I swear that I'll not kill them." Yukino approached me, carrying a glass of water. "Hai," she smiled. I smiled back as I took that glass, "Thank you." I emptied the glass. I placed it on the table and stood. "You going?" she asked. "I have to go somewhere," I replied. "Would you like me to walk with you?" she blushed again. "Thanks, but, no thanks. Maybe next time," I started to walk to the door, "Someday, I'm gonna ask you to go out with me," I looked at her and smiled, "Is that okey with you?" "S-Sure."

I arrived at the forest and saw Sasuke. "Where's Reiji?" I asked. He rolled his eyes away from me, "Hn! How should I know?" I sighed. Luckily, by a split of a second, Reiji arrives, "Am I late?" "Not quite," I replied as I closed my eyes. I opened them again as I was about to use Byakugan. "Hn," Sasuke used his Sharingan and pulled out shurikans. "It's showtime."

"Neji, Sasuke-kun and Reiji are fighting because they are desperate to win," Haku said, "They are fighting over you." Yukino stared down, a bit confused, "Should I stop them?" He shrugged, "It's up to you." After some time of thinking, she darted out of the house.

Sasuke threw shurikens with wires to bind me and Reiji. We dodged and at the same time, attacked Sasuke. _Oh, shit!_ Sasuke jumped backwards and just stood to where he's standing, gasping for breath. Reiji used his bamboo sword and attacks Sasuke with it. He managed to injure Sasuke but not quite deep. "Hey, aren't we unfair here?" he asked as he held his bleeding shoulder, "Did you two talked about teaming up?" "Oh yeah," Reiji scratched his head, "Haven't noticed that we were attacking you together," he looked me, "Anyway, you're turn acting-so-cool Neji." As I blinked, Reiji started charging at me at full speed. Suddenly, he disappeared. I gasped in surprise and as I frantically searched for him, he appeared behind me. _I haven't noticed him from behind,_ I thought, _Although I can see for about 360 degrees._ Reiji devilishly smiled, _I'm not letting you die easily. I wanna let you suffer some more._

I fell down from pain. I held my bleeding arm. I breathed heavily and gave a sharp look at Reiji. "I didn't know that you improved much, Reiji," I said. Reiji waved his hand, "Yeah, yeah whatever. So… I won right?" "Not yet," Sasuke struggled to stand up. Reiji turned to look at him, "Oh, so you're not satisfied yet?" he smiled, "I'll give you the reward that you deserve, Sasuke and Neji… You're death!" "Yamete!" All of us looked to where the voice came from, and, to our surprise, it was Yukino. I don't know how but Reiji somehow woke up to reality. He realized what he was doing. "Yukino," I blurted out, "Why did you come here?" "I don't want any of you to get hurt," came the reply. I stared at Yukino, then to Reiji, _But why did Reiji's personality became different?_ I asked myself, _I wonder if it has something to do with the Chinese demon possessed inside of him…_

I walked through the street, wandering around. After I got out of the hospital, I've never seen any of my rivals, or Yukino. I continued walking until I saw Haku. I called, "Haku!" He looked at me and smiled, "Neji," he approached me, "How're you feeling?" I shrugged, "Feeling better," I paused, "How about Yukino?" He continued to smile, "She's been worrying about you. Come with me. I'm sure that she'll be very happy to see you."

"Yukino, you've got a visitor," Haku called from outside her room. He nodded at me and I entered. I saw her sitting in front of her desk. She looked at me and was surprised, "Neji-kun?" I nodded, "Yes, I'm here. I was worried that I haven't seen you for a while… But…" "But what?" "But I just wanna know… Who would you want from the three of us?" She looked down and blushed, "I didn't know that all of you were rivals until my brother told me." Silence overcame. I approached Yukino and reached for her to give her a tight hug, "Don't be afraid to tell it to me." Her hands reached the back of my neck and pulled me closer. I smiled, _So this is your answer…_

---

Translations:

Byakugan (White Eyes)

This jutsu is activated in the eyes, much like the Sharingan. Sharingan actually developed from Byakugan. This jutsu allows the user's vision to become 360 degrees. The user is able to see fully around them, and all their surroundings. Byakugan also has the ability to see objects, and view the inner coil system of a person's body, and in advanced cases, the Chakra Holes. Using this, the user can attack the inner organs of a person, and do high amounts of damage.

"Hai."

Originally means "Yes" but in this story, it means "Here."

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

Sharingan

Sharingan

The Uchiha are said to be descendants of the Hyuuga, with the Byakugan changing into the Sharingan over time. This doujutsu (eye skill) gives one the ability to read Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and then defeat it. As such, the clan member can view a technique being performed and almost instantly memorize the movements required to be able to complete it, including the needed chakra moldings and seals used. However the clan member cannot copy techniques that are unique to another bloodline and the clan member must have a body capable of meeting the chakra and physical requirements to do the jutsu. This rarely stops the clan member though, as such stressful situations often push their limits farther and allow them to harness their full potential.

Shuriken/s

Another common weapon, the shuriken is often kept in a holster on the leg or in a pouch attached to the belt.

"Yamete."

"Stop."


	15. Choice: What if Reiji won?

**Choices: What if Reiji won?**

Reiji: Hiroaki Reiji, the best in hand-to-hand attacks, is the narrator! HaHaHaHa! Ahem. Forgive me, I'm just happy that I'm chosen to be the narrator for my romance story with Yukino. (giggles) HaHaHaHa!

Sasuke and Neji: Quit laughing and get on with the story!

Sasuke: (whispers) ...though it's not included in the story.

Reiji: I heard that!

It was the first test for the Chuunin Exam. I read through the question, _Darn it, _I thought, _The questions are somewhat hard to answer for a ninja with little experience like me._ I looked at the examiners, they're all watching us carefully. Seki and Yukino are sitted far away from me. _There's no way I can copy. If only I have a technique that I can use to copy, the problem is, I'm only good in combat, not cheating._ I took a deep breath and began to try to answer the questions.

Aya looked around to get some answers while sitted on top of Seki's head. "Good. Then, the seventh question, Aya. Find a good one," Seki whispered to his cat as he wrote down the answers that it dictated to him. _No one will know that I'm cheating 'coz they can't understand the language of cats,_ Seki thought as he smiled, _Heh! This is gonna be a piece of cake._

Yukino put down her pen as she finished answering. "Done?" Sasuke, who is sitted beside her, asked.

Reiji: Sasuke.

Sasuke: (raises his eyebrow) What is it?

Reiji: Why are you always with Yukino? Were you flirting with her all the time?

Sasuke: (blushes badly) No, I'm not! (pauses) You're just jealous.

Neji and Reiji: (stares at Sasuke) Really?

Sasuke: Get lost!

Yukino nodded. Sasuke smiled, "You still got that photographic memory of yours, huh?" "But, Sasuke-kun, are you finished?" she asked. He looked at his paper, "Somehow."

After some minutes, Morino Ibiki said, "Before I give you the last questions, I will add another rule, which is also known as the Rule of Desperation. That is if your answer in the tenth question is wrong, despite of your high scored from numbers one to nine, you will fail and can never take the Chuunin Exam for the rest of your lives. Decide whether to continue the exam or not." Silence overpowered us.

Neji: Hey, what a deep sentence you got there, Reiji. How long did you learn that?

Sasuke: No doubt, that it'd be more than a hundred years.

Sasuke and Neji: (laughs)

Reiji: Urusai!

Not too long, the man sitted in front of me raised his hand, "I-I don't want to continue. I give up." Hideki looked at his list, "Number 32, with teammates, 47 and 15. You may already leave." After this, many others raised their hand. I looked at Yukino then to Seki. Seki looked at me back and nodded. He opened his lips as if to tell me something. I tried to read him and I think he said that I shouldn't raise my hand to give up for we have gone a long way and experience from missions, and there's no way we would fail. I tried to understand him. But I kept shaking with nervousness. It's true that Master Ran Yuuki, the grandson of the Nidaime, who is the sensei and Jounin of our team, is famous and is known for his incredible skills, that's why we have been receiving missions after missions. But I can't help but tremble. When something is a stake, like this situation, I become confused. Suddenly, Naruto slammed his hand on the table that made all of us, the examinees, notice. "I will never give up, even if I have to be a Genin forever if I fail!" he shouted. As I noticed, many others are encouraged, including me. Morino Ibiki looked at the other examiners. They nodded at him. He smiled, "Congratulations! All of you passed!"

"I can't believe that the test papers were only done for nothing! My brain was about to burst a while ago!" I exclaimed. "Aw, come on, Reiji. It's part of our test how to get informations," Seki said and Aya meowed. I sighed, "Whatever you say. Look there's your house," I pointed at it, "Leave me alone before my temper get higher, so I won't bite you." Seki laughed, "Yeah, yeah. Bye guys," he turned around, "Oh! And Reiji," he whispered, "_You want to be alone with Yukino, right?_" and he giggled. "Why you-!" Seki backed away before I could hit him and went away, "Bye, Yukino! Bye, Reiji!" I shouted, "Seki, I'm gonna get you next time we meet!" "Reiji-kun," Yukino said, covering her ears. I laughed nervously, "Sorry, Yukino. I just lost my temper." She smiled, "It's all right nobody got hurt." I looked at her dreamily, _She's so considerate!_ I thought, _Oh, Yukino… How I wish I-_ "Reiji-kun," she called from afar, "What're you doing there?" I laughed nervously, "N-Nothing, I'm coming."

Yukino and I stopped at the front of their house. There was silence. Either of us spoke.

Reiji: What a romantic scene!

Sasuke and Neji: Shut up!

Reiji: HaHa! You're just jealous!

Sasuke and Neji: (knocks Reiji's head and from there appears a smoking lump)

Reiji: Ow.

"I've gotta go," Yukino said. "Wait," I grabbed her arm and turned her around to face me. I gave her a tight hug. It was though a long time that lasted for centuries. I sighed, "I won't let you go, Yukino." I waited for her to reply, but there was none. I pulled away to see what's wrong. I gulped in nervousness. I can feel my heart beat faster. She looked down, blushing. _That's it,_ I thought, _Yukino will reject me. But…_ I hugged her, once again, _I will do this for the last time._ Surprisingly, I felt Yukino hug me back. "Yukino?" I asked. She smiled, "This is my answer."

---

Translations:

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

Nidaime

Second Generation/Second

Sensei

Used to refer to or address teachers, practitioners of a profession such as doctors and lawyers, politicians, and other authority figures. It is used to show respect to someone who has achieved a certain level of mastery in an art form or some other skill.

"Urusai."

"Shut up."


	16. Chase Sasuke

**Chase Sasuke**

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Yukino asked. Naruto shrugged, "He ran away." "Sou desu ka?... Thanks anyway." "Wait Yukino-chan!" Naruto grabbed her hand. "Eh? You just called me Yukino-chan." Naruto smiled, "You see... um...," he quickly kissed her cheek.

Yukino arrived at our house. She was just about to enter when the door swung open. "S-Sasuke-kun?" "What're you doing here?" I asked. "I went to the hospital looking for you but Naruto-kun said you were gone so I thought—" I kissed her before she could finish the sentence. I pulled away and saw a box that she held, "What's that?" "It's supposed to be your dinner."

"Here." Yukino put the dinner on the table. I picked up the chopsticks, "Do you want to eat?" She shook her head, "No thanks."

"Where are you going? You were carrying a bag when I saw you." I avoided her eyes, "I'm leaving Konoha to seek power from Orochimaru." Her eyes widened, "Why? He's the one who killed Hokage-sama." I gritted my teeth, "Don't tell me what to do." "But—" I pinned her to the wall, "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I HAVE MY OWN WAY IN SEEKING REVENGE TO THAT ITACHI!" She closed her eyes as a tear fell from her eye, "I understand." I let her go and she fell on the ground. She was crying. My expression softened and kneeled in front of her. I wiped away her tears, "Come on. I'll take you home."

The Uchiha house is not far from Yukino's. It's just two streets away but neither of us spoke until we arrived in front of her house. "So this is goodbye," Yukino said. I smiled, "What're you talking about? I'll come back for you when this is over." "Sasuke-kun." I hugged and kissed her once again.

We both parted when we were out of breath. I smiled at her, "Bye." and with that, I walked away. "Sasuke-kun," Yukino called, "Be careful." "I will."

Reiji: PPPPAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUSSSSSEEEEE!

Sasuke: Damn Reiji! You don't have to shout that loud.

Reiji: (smiles) Heheh... It's Neji's turn to narrate, mmmmiiinnnaaaaa---!

Sasuke and Neji: (knocks Reiji's head) Uruse!

It was early morning when Haku heard a knock on their door. "Yukino!" Naruto called from the outside. Haku opened the door, "Naruto-kun?" "Is Yukino up?" Kiba asked. "What's happening, Onii-san?" Yukino asked. "There you are." "We have something to talk about," Shikamaru said, "Will you come with us in getting back Sasuke?" Haku looked at Yukino, _So that's why she's been crying last night._ "Sasuke-kun will get angry," Yukino said, looking down on the ground. "So you knew this?" Naruto asked. Yukino nodded, "He doesn't want to be ordered around." "That's why we want you to come with us," Naruto insisted, "He'll listen to you." "He's confused," Haku said, "He needs guidance, Yukino." "Onii-san..." Haku nodded at Yukino. She smiled, "I'll come with you."

"So you know any other talented Genins?" Naruto asked. The five shinobis (Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, Chouji and Yukino) runs through the street to the entrance gate to Konoha. "Speaking of Genins," Kiba said, "There are two of 'em over there."

"Alright!" Naruto shouted excitedly, "Everyone follow me!" "Hey," Shikamary interrupts, "You know Naruto, I'll be the one in charge however troublesome it may be." Naruto made a face, "Are you sure it will be okay if I leave everything to you? You seem not reliable." "But Shikamaru is a Chuunin now. We have to follow orders," Chouji said, "It's a sign that the village leaders have accepted him as one of them." "In that case, please act like a leader and make a plan," I said, "From what we heard, there is a high probability that they are expecting us." "For the time being, we're on the offense," Shikamaru replied, "That means that it would be easy for the enemy to make the first move. That's why in order to avoid the enemy's random attacks, I will be deciding the formation. If you ignore me and act on your own, everyone will die." Yukino gasped, _This mission sounds pretty dangerous._ "The formation will be a line," Shikamaru continued, "The forerunner has the most important and crucial task. Kiba, that's you. You traveled with Akamaru before so you know the geography of Konoha. Your nose works pretty well. Not only can you follow Sasuke from his scent but you can also be able to detect the enemy's booby traps easily. Suppose there's an attack from the front. Since you are with Akamaru, you'll be alright even if you are isolated. The second will be me, the leader. Since I'll be able to see the situation, I can give out orders to Kiba. To the rear members, I can give orders by hand signals. Then the next is Naruto. Because of your explosive self, you are perfect for giving aid in all directions. So you are best in center, the center of help. Also, you know Kage Bunshin. The fourth is Chouji. You don't have speed but you have the most physical power because of your size. Although it may be awkward, Kiba, Naruto and I are going to use you as a base, as in home base. Next is Yukino. In case that there's an attack from behind, you can easily create a counterattack because of your flexibility. Finally Neji. I will ask you to do the most difficult and complicated task. By using your Byakugan, you'll be able to scan and check the area," Shikamaru kneeled and took out a scroll, "Okay. Let me show you," he drew on it, "Make sure you are in this order. Kiba as forward, myself as backup forward, Naruto as right, Chouji as left, Yukino as back and Neji, I ask you to use Byakugan to scan the back area."

"And finally, this is the important thing that I have to say," Shikamaru said, "I don't have deep attachment to Sasuke nor is he someone that I like. But he is one of Konohagakure's shinobi, a comrade. That is why we risk our lives to save him. This is the Konoha view. Eventhough I don't like doing troublesome things, I am responsible for your lives." Kiba smiled, "Heh! Now you're starting to sound more like a Chuunin."

"Alright. Let's go." "Wait!" We turned around and saw... Haruno Sakura. "I heard the story from Hokage-sama," Shikamaru said, "Sorry but I can't bring you on this mission even if you weren't able to convince Sasuke, were you?" I worriedly looked at Yukino as she avoided Sakura's eyes. "All that is left for us is to force him to understand," Shikamaru continued, "Sakura, your chance is over." Naruto gasped, "That means you and Sasuke..." I glared at Naruto, _Just shut up and don't mention Sasuke. Yukino might back out in this mission._ Sakura began to cry, "Naruto, I beg you. Please bring back Sasuke. I couldn't do it. I couldn't stop him. Now the only one left that could stop Sasuke is you Naruto... Only you." Naruto forced himself to smile, "You like Sasuke very much. Right now you are in pain, a pain I know very well." "Naruto... Arigatou." He made a thumbs up sign, "I will definitely bring back Sasuke. That's the promise of a lifetime." "Oi Naruto. Are you sure that it's okay to say something like that?" Kiba asked. "Hn! I don't take back my word," Naruto replied, "That's my way of a ninja." "We've lost a bit of time. Let's hurry."

_**fast forward to...**_

Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto and Yukino continued on following Sasuke. Unexpectedly, Yukino slips on a branch. "Yukino-chan!" Naruto caught her in his arms, "Are you alright?" "I-I'm fine. I'm sorry to cause you trouble," Yukino replied as she blushed. "Hey, Yukino," Kiba called, "It's very rare for you to trip. What happened?" "It's nothing. I just made a wrong step," she replied, _ ... and recalled the words that Neji-kun told me..._

_"There's no way that you should give up. Sasuke is in darkness and you are his light. Aside from Naruto, you are one of the people who can stop him. You are his hope and life..." I told her before I was left to fight the six-armed ninja (Kidoumaru)._

_**fast forward to...**_

"Here we come!" The three remaining Genins (Shikamaru, Yukino and Naruto) tries to attack Tayuya. Shikamaru pulled out a kunai and attacks Tayuya while she blocks it with her flute, "Now Naruto, Yukino!" Naruto and Yukino are above them and they intentionally landed on another tree. Naruto smiled, "Heh heh! That was a trick but it was a success. See ya later!" he stuck his tongue at Tayuya and follows the mysterious guy who took Sasuke (Kaguya Kimimaru). "Be careful, Shikamaru," Yukino said before she followed Naruto. She sensed Naruto's chakra rise incredibly, "Naruto-kun, let me handle the next battle." "Uruse!" he angrily said, "I want to beat that guy up!" "Naruto-kun, while I fight with him, you should get Sasuke," Yukino said."Yukino?" Naruto lowered his chakra as he realized that it would be a good idea to take advantage of their number. They eventually caught up with Kimimaru. Yukino pulled out her senbon and attacked him.

"Too slow," Kimimaru boastfully said as he charges at Yukino which turns into a log. "A Bunshin?" The real Yukino appeared behind and gives him a hard kick which sent him flying into the air. She throws senbon at him once again but he disappeared. Kimimaru was behind her, "As I said, you're too slow but fast enough for a kid like you," he said before he stabs her. His weapon passed through Yukino's back to her stomach. "Yukino-chan!" Naruto shouted as he saw Kimimaru's weapon passed through Yukino. Kimimaru roughly pulled his weapon back.

"Yukino-chan! Yukino-chan, hold on!" She tried to open her eyes, "N-Naruto-kun, save Sasuke-kun. I'll... be... alright..." Yukino fainted, poweless. Naruto looked at the unconscious Yukino. Worn-out, her blood continuously flowing from her open wound. Naruto looked at Kimimaru, _What a guy! I can't even get back Sasuke while Yukino-chan is fighting with him._

_**fast forward to...**_

Gaara stood, "Let's head back to Konoha and bring the two of you to the hospital." He carried Yukino bridal style, (he can't carry her on his back because of his gourd) "Can you manage to stand?" Lee nodded, "Yes but you haven't recovered your full strength from the fight." "As long as I can move, it's enough. This girl's pulse beat is slower than normal."

"She's lucky that she got treated in time," the doctor said, "Her vital points are slightly damaged and she lost a lot of blood so she has to stay in the hospital." Gaara heard the conversation so he decided to visit Yukino in her room.

Gaara looked around the room. No one. He saw Yukino sleeping on her bed. He slightly smiled, _She's going to be alright. I don't have to worry anymore._ He sat and stoked her cheek. He leaned. Their faces inches apart. He continues to lean until... The door opened. "There you are Gaara," Temari said, "We've been looking all over for you and... oh." They saw Gaara leaning on Yukino, about to kiss her. He blushed and backed away, "Couldn't you knock before entering!" His two sibling laughed, "Gaara... I didn't know you like someone," Temari said. Kankuro smiled, "She's darn cute, no wonder he likes her. Right Gaara?" They left the room before Gaara snaps. He sighed and looked at Yukino, _Yeah, she's cute..._

---

Translations:

"Arigatou."

"Thank you."

Bunshin

Clone.

Byakugan (White Eyes)

This jutsu is activated in the eyes, much like the Sharingan. Sharingan actually developed from Byakugan. This jutsu allows the user's vision to become 360 degrees. The user is able to see fully around them, and all their surroundings. Byakugan also has the ability to see objects, and view the inner coil system of a person's body, and in advanced cases, the Chakra Holes. Using this, the user can attack the inner organs of a person, and do high amounts of damage.

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Skill)

A forbidden jutsu, that creates clones - which are not just plain illusions (like the normal bunshin no jutsu). Each clone is an exact replica of Naruto, capable of attacking. A direct hit causes the clone to disappear.

Konohagakure

Village Hidden in the Leaves.

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

Onii-san

Elder Brother.

-sama

"Master" or "Mistress."/ This honorific is used primarily in addressing persons much higher in rank than oneself, and in commercial and business settings to address and refer to customers.

Senbon

Acupuncture Needles.

Shinobi

Also known as ninja.

"Sou desu ka?"

"Is that so?"

"Uruse."

"Shut up."


	17. Sakura vs Yukino

**Sakura vs. Yukino**

Reiji: This is it! This is it! This is it! The last chapter that I'm waiting for! Oi Neji! Start the story!

Neji: Don't order me around. I know what to do.

Sasuke slowly wakes from his dreamless sleep and sees Orochimaru on top of him. His eyes widened, "Wha-What the hell are you doing here!" Orochimaru smiled and stroke Sasuke's cheek, "There's no need to worry Sasuke-kun. I'm here to borrow your body." "What're you talking about?" he asked. Orochimaru laughed, "You're so full of questions."

"Orochimaru-sama." "We will attack Konoha and destroy it." He smiled, "It's about time."

Reiji: Who said that?

Neji: It's obvious who they are so there's no need to tell. Figure it out yourself.

"Man! Hokage-sama's documents are too many, Reiji complained. Yukino, Seki and Reiji carries a pile of papers, books and folders from Konoha Academy to the Hokage's Building. "I can't see the path and we've been going back and forth for just about forever," Reiji continued. "Stop complaining and get to work," Seki growled under his breath.

"Do we have to go back for more documents?" Reiji asked. Tsunade shook her head, "You don't have to transfer anymore documents for today. You'll continue it tomorrow." Reiji slapped his face. Suddenly, the ground shook rapidly. "An earthquake?" Seki asked. "Look there," Yukino pointed outside. They followed Yukino's direction and saw giant snakes attacking Konoha. Tsunade gasped, "Orochimaru!"

"Aya! Transform!" Seki ordered. Aya changed from chibi size to a giant sized cat. Yukino performed hand seals, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." A wolf with gray fur appears before her. Reiji summoned his inner chakra and his eyes changes into gold, "What strategy should we use, Seki?" "All of us will attack one snake at a time. Aya and Yukino's wolf will be together and the three of us another group," Seki replied.

A voice came from behind the three ninjas, "All of you are a fool." They spun around and saw another giant snake. Yukino stared, "That person on the snake is... Sasuke-kun..." He laughed once again, "Yes... But I would prefer that you call me Ororchimaru." "What do you mean?" Seki asked. "You are seeing Sasuke's body but you are talking with Orochimaru's soul," I answered his question. Reiji raised an eyebrow, "It's impossible." Orochimaru laughed, "It's possible, boy. My purpose in inviting Sasuke-kun is his Uchiha abilities and young body." The snake attacked us. We quickly dodged. "Yukino, are you going to use the kinjutsu?" I asked. She nodded, "I have to or else Konoha will be destroyed." I smiled, "Hn! A hero, are we?" She smiled back, "That's what ninjas do for their native country, right?"

Seki and Aya attacks Orochimaru with Ultimate Claw. He dodges, only to be met with TenTen's continuous attacks. She manages to injure his leg. Reiji smiled, "Gotcha!" He entered Reiji's trap and the explosive tags began to explode. However, after the explosion, he found out that the Orochimaru who entered his trap is a fake. "Did you think that I wouldn't see your trap?" a voice came. Reiji turned around and saw the real Orochimaru. To his surprise, he suddenly saw Lee behind Orochimaru, about to kick him. Reiji dodged just in time from the falling Orochimaru. "What the hell did you think you're doing!" Reiji asked angrily at Lee. "I'm sorry but if I didn't do that you would be killed by now," he apologized. Orochimaru became annoyed for having hit by his opponents. He ordered his snake to attack us which obeyed its master. "It's time." I took Yukino by her arm and dodged the snake's attack. We hopped on the snake's head. I charged at Orochimaru and held him tight in place, "Now Yukino!" _Sasuke-kun's soul is still in his body, _she starts to charge at Orochimaru while she performs hand seals, _His soul is getting weaker,_ her hand glowed, _... Sasuke-kun._

Neji: Your turn Sasuke.

Reiji: Give it your best shot.

Sasuke: (nods)

_What this?_ I slowly opened my eyes, _I'm still alive?_ I blinked a few times to clear my vision. I saw Yukino in front of me. She weakly smiled, "Sasuke-kun." I caught her as she fainted, "Yukino?" "She's out of chakra," Neji said, "She saved you from Orochimaru." I looked at Neji then to Yukino. "The worst part of her jutsu is...," he paused, "the user might die." My eyes widened in horror. "I didn't think that a weakling could create a jutsu which could reverse the Fushi Tensei," a voice said. We saw a gray-haired man approaching. It was Kabuto. My anger rose. Kabuto threw shurikens at us. I carried Yukino and jumped down the snake together with Neji, "Take care of Yukino. I have a score to settle." He nodded and carried Yukino . I stood and turned around, "Make sure no one hurts her."

Seki ran towards Neji, "Neji! Yuki-chan!" Seki carried Yukino while Reiji helped Neji walk. Naruto gasped at the sight of the Yukino, "Yukino-chan! Oi, what happened?" No one answered. Naruto checked Yukino's pulse beat. It is barely felt. "Sakura-chan," he called, "Can you heal Yukino-chan?" Sakura looked away, "I can but I won't." "Why?" Naruto asked. "Because... she stole Sasuke," she replied, "She deserves it." I arrived in before them, covered with blood, "How's Yukino?" "Her pulse beat is getting slower," Seki replied, "Naruto asked Sakura to heal her but..." I glared at Sakura, _After five years, she didn't change at all._ "Sasuke-kun, what happened to you? Who did this?" she flung her arms around me. "Get off, you bitch!" I said through my gritted teeth. Sakura's eyes widened upon hearing such foul words. She moved away and kept silent. I approached Yukino. I get dizzy by the second, _I have to do something rather than watch her die._ I motioned Seki to put her down. Reiji worriedly looked at me, "Sasuke." I kneeled before Yukino and leaned, _Yukino... Don't leave me._ Our lips met...

Yukino slowly opened her eyes, "I'm... in a hospital?" "Yukino." "Sasuke-kun?" I smiled, "I'm glad you're alright." "How did I get in here?" she asked as she tried to sit. "You were carried here what else?" I jokingly replied. She smiled. "Yukino, I have to tell you something," I sat beside her, "I thought about this carefully and I decided that...," I gulped, "... that I will forget my revenge with Itachi." "Eh?" "You have been suffering because of me and my revenge," I continued as my tears began to fall, "I don't want to see you suffering like this. You suffered too much. You don't need to suffer any more." She quietly pulled me close into her welcome arms. "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun," she told me, "It's going to be alright." I smiled, _At last... I have a place where someone is waiting for me, a place which I could call a home._

"Yukino," Sakura called. "S-Sakura-san?" She smiled, "I've come here to talk to you." Yukino gulped, "Sure." "Let's go where we could talk privately."

The two ladies arrived at the Valley of the End. "Sakura-san, what are we going to talk about and why are we here?" Yukino asked. "It's your fault." "What do you mean?" "It's your fault that Sasuke-kun left Konoha," she blamed, "You didn't stopped him." "What matters is that Sasuke-kun came back to Konoha." "He doesn't need to be taken over by Orochimaru's soul. And you. You don't deserve to have Sasuke-kun. You came from a low-class family," she laughed, "Do you know why I brought you here?... It's where your life would end."

_This is where Naruto and I fought five years ago,_ I thought. "It's where your life would end," I heard a voice say, which no doubt is Sakura. I quickly ran near the cliff, having a hunch that something's wrong. I saw Sakura pushed Yukino off the edge of the cliff. "What the-? Yukino! What the hell are you doing, Sakura!" I pushed her away and followed Yukino to the raging waterfall.

I carried Yukino to the shore and lay her down the ground, "Yukino. Yukino, wake up." Sakura approached us, "Sasuke-kun, I—" I shot her a death glare, "Don't even bother in getting close with Yukino! If you lay a finger on her, I'll definitely kill you!" I took a deep breath and kissed Yukino.

Reiji: Uh... They're not actually kissing, right? He's doing mouth to mouth resuscitation or something like that...

Yukino coughed water as she gained consciousness. I smiled at her, "How are you feeling?" She smiled back weakly, "I'm fine. I'm sorry to cause you trouble." "It's alright. Just don't listen to Sakura in whatever she says okay?" "But Sasuke-kun—" "Hush," I leaned and pressed my lips against hers to silence her.

Sasuke: That's it.

Reiji: That's it? Man! You're no fun.

Sasuke: What do you mean?

Reiji: You know. There should be some naughty part.

Sasuke: (blushes and knocks Reiji's head)

Neji: But Sasuke's healing is a miracle. Who would've thought that he could heal Yukino in a critical condition without any knowledge in medicine?

Reiji: That the so-called power of love.

Sasuke and Neji: (ignores Reiji) We're out of here.

Reiji: What? Don't run away while I talk. Hey wait! I'm not yet finished!

---

Translations:

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

Chibi

Small version ("Chibiusa" or "Small Usagi")

Fushi Tensei (Living Corpse Reincarnation)

Fushi Tensei was a specially developed Ninjutsu technique developed by Orochimaru. The technique prevents death by allowing the caster to leave his body and inhabit the body of another. This allows one to remain in the world forever as they are not restrained by the age limits placed on ones physical body. When Orochimaru takes over the body the original individual is not totally wiped out, a small piece of them remains behind to become a part of Orochimaru's subconscious. Orochimaru wished to use this technique to take over the body of an Uchiha clan member, this would allow him greater ability to fulfill his goal of learning all the jutsu of the world. When Orochimaru switches bodies, he is forced to inhabit that body for a period of years before he will be able to use the technique again.

Jutsu

Technique.

Kinjutsu (Forbidden Technique)

Kinjutsu or "Banned techniques" are those jutsu from the three main categories which have been declared forbidden by the village Kage. This can be because of the toll it places on the ninja, or the evil nature of the technique used.

Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Skill)

Using a contract, seal, and the users blood, allows the user to summon an animal. The type of the animal is determined by the contract used, and the blood is the 'signature'(Which can be on a scroll, tattoo, etc).

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

"Oi."

"Hey."

-sama

"Master" or "Mistress."/ This honorific is used primarily in addressing persons much higher in rank than oneself, and in commercial and business settings to address and refer to customers.

-san

Honorific. Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Ms.," "Miss," etc., but used extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent.

Shuriken/s

Another common weapon, the shuriken is often kept in a holster on the leg or in a pouch attached to the belt.

Ultimate Claws

This technique is similar to Inuzuka clan's Ga Tsuuga.


	18. Interview of the Cast

**Interview of the Cast**

Kasumi: Hello, everyone! I'm honored to be given a chance to interview the cast of "Ai no Sasuke (Love of Sasuke)" by yukino15. I'm here with Kaede Yukino, Uchiha Sasuke, Haku, Hyuuga Neji, Hiroaki Reiji and Hatake Kakashi.

Let's proceed to the interview, shall we? To start with… Yukino, how does it feel to have three guys fighting over you?

Yukino: (blushes) It's very flattering. I didn't really expect something to happen this way… You know… (blushes more)

Kasumi: Okaay… Well, we all know that you chose Sasuke best. How come? And why not Neji or Reiji?

Yukino: Um… Because Sasuke-kun… is a gentleman… He protects me when somebody is bullying me… and… uh… I don't know (smiles)

Kasumi: _How cute Yukino-chan is!_

Neji and Reiji: _I don't believe that Sasuke did such a thing!_ (glares at Sasuke)

Sasuke: (raises an eyebrow) What?

Kasumi: Next, Sasuke, Neji and Reiji, if you were to choose between Yukino or your life to be taken, which would you choose?

Sasuke, Neji and Reiji: My life must be taken! (looks at each other angrily)

Kasumi: (nods) No doubt about that. Next question, guys, describe Yukino. Let's start with Sasuke.

Sasuke: She's… uh… pretty, talented, kind and… uh… many more.

Neji and Reiji: Hn!

Kasumi: Next, Neji.

Neji: I'm better suited with her, not Sasuke or Reiji.

Sasuke and Reiji: Hn!

Kasumi: And finally, Reiji.

Reiji: I'm better suited with her, not those idiots!

Sasuke and Neji: Reiji, wanna fight!

Reiji: Don't mind if I do. (starts fighting with Sasuke and Neji)

Kasumi: G-Guys, calm down. I haven't finished my interview yet. Could someone please stop them?

Haku: (sighs and performs hand seals. the water turns into a hand and grabs the three boys) There, this should calm them down while Kasumi-san continues.

Kasumi: (smiles) Thanks. So, I think you're next after the three of them… Anyway, what do you call that technique?

Haku: Actually, I have no name for it yet, but I copied this from one of Gaara's techniques.

Kasumi: So, why did you first appeared at the story from the prison?

Haku: Oh. About that, I turned myself to the police after our fight over the bridge… If I'm correct, the name of that bridge is Naruto Bridge… Anyway, I know that what Master Zabuza and I have done is wrong so I will accept any punishment for that.

Kasumi: Wow! You're very honest, Haku. _Not to mention, very cute…_ Next question, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings or anything, but, what do you do if someone calls you a girl?

Haku: I'll never show that I'm a bit angry but I will tell them that I'm a boy. I think it's improper to yell at someone you don't know.

Kasumi: But what if a stranger flirts with you?

Haku: (twitches his eyebrow) I think it's time to ask Kakashi-san his questions (points at Kakashi).

Kakashi: (continues reading his book, Make-Out Paradise) Is it my turn?

Kasumi: Yeah, I think. So, Master Kakashi, the question is how come you took Yukino with you? It's really surprising 'coz you're often so cold and all.

Kakashi: I'm not that bad. Most think I'm a bad guy but unlike my close friends, they see me the other way around. So, the answer to your question… I took Yukino with me 'coz I couldn't stand a seven year old kid is off on the street and my conscience bugging me.

Kasumi: So, why were you there that time?

Kakashi: (shrugs) Actually, the latest volume of Make-Out Paradise is out and the stock at Konoha is sold out, so I went to Kiri to get a copy.

Kasumi: Just that reason?

Kakashi: Not really. I was sent to deliver a letter by the Hokage for the Mizukage and I happen to pass by Yukino's house.

Kasumi: (nods) Have you got any problems regarding Yukino?

Kakashi: No, not at all. She's not a burden, in fact, she's very helpful and obedient (pats Yukino's head).

Kasumi: _They look like siblings…_ (looks at Sasuke, Neji and Reiji) Have the three already calmed down?

Sasuke, Neji and Reiji: (nods)

Kasumi: Good. Now, let me ask the two of you, Neji and Reiji. How does it feel to lose the fight?

Neji: Kinda angry at myself, but, on the other way around, let's just say that I'm happy for Yukino.

Kasumi: (nods) Reiji?

Reiji: To tell you the truth, I'm angry and annoyed at Sasuke 'coz well… he got his girl and I'm still hopeless.

Kasumi: Why not you two pair each other up so everyone gets to be happy?

Neji and Reiji: WHAT'RE YOU TRYING TO SAY! WE'RE NOT GAY!

Kasumi: (laughs) It's just a joke, don't worry… Well folks, thank you for witnessing this interview and I hope you like it. (turns at the cast) And thank you, guys, for coming here.

All: You're welcome.

Neji and Reiji: And we're not gay.

Kasumi: Yeah, yeah. I got it.

Ran Yuuki, Kaede Yukino, Hiroaki Reiji, Seki Orikasa, with his cat, Aya, is invented by yukino15. They are not originally included from the cast of "Naruto".

Yukino15: Thanks for reading Ai no Sasuke till the end of the chapter. Thanks to those who submitted reviews, good comments or bad comments. If you didn't understand who's the narrator for each chapters well... it's Sasuke in majority but if he switches to narrate with another character... you'll know 'coz in the first lines they will say that it's their story... (sniffs) _Felt miserable when I read the bad comments..._ So my dear readers, sayonara soushite arigatou gozaimasu! Oh, and if you want pictures of the cast (Sasuke, Yukino, Neji, Reiji, etc.) just tell me, ok?

---

Translations:

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

-san

Honorific. Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Ms.," "Miss," etc., but used extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent.

"Sayonara soushite arigatou gozaimasu."

"Goodbye and thank you."


End file.
